


Trust I seek and I find in you (Russian version)

by Bakeneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko/pseuds/Bakeneko
Summary: После падения ангелов с Небес в результате заклинания Метатрона Кастиэль оказывается на Земле без своей благодати, вдалеке от своих друзей и неготовый к жизни в качестве человека. Дин Винчестер, осознавая, как трудно будет Кастиэлю остаться в живых, когда его преследуют обозленные ангелы, и приспособиться к своей новой сущности, понимает, что Касу нужен человек, который поможет и с тем, и с другим.





	1. Chapter 1

— Чеши-ка ты в бункер, — с беспокойством в голосе проговорил Дин, прислушиваясь к нарастающему гулу вокруг и чувствуя, как трясутся стены больницы, где он застрял с умирающим Сэмом и этим странным ангелом-добровольцем Иезекиилом, вызвавшимся помочь. — Кас, прячься!  
— Дин! — голос Каса, раздавшийся из телефона, дрогнул от волнения за двух братьев, ставших ему ближе его родной семьи всего лишь за несколько лет, проведенных с ними. Он дорожил Винчестерами, ему не нужны были его родные братья и сестры, открывшие охоту на Каса из-за последних событий. Ангел не мог думать о себе, пока эти двое в опасности, а опасность, судя по сосредоточенному голосу Дина и доносящимся из трубки телефона-автомата звукам, была нешуточной. Только у Каса больше не было крыльев, чтобы сорваться с места, мигом очутиться рядом, встать плечом к плечу с Винчестерами и принять бой, несмотря на доносящиеся из телефонной трубки протесты Дина. В сотый раз проклиная себя за свою ошибку, которую он совершил, доверившись хитрому сладкоголосому обманщику Метатрону, Кас бросил беглый взгляд на ангела Хаил, растерянно бродящую неподалеку, ожидая Каса и момента, когда он закончит разговор.  
— Дин… — Кас почувствовал еще один укол отчаяния.  
— Кас, ты мне нужен живым, понял? Будь осторожен! — голос Дина начал срываться на крик: то ли от смеси тревоги и ярости, то ли от того, что он старался перекричать гул и грохот, оглушающие его.  
— Позвони Гарту, если понадобится помощь! Да черт побери, в любом случае позвони! Слушай номер…  
Кас с трудом расслышал названные цифры и несколько раз повторил их про себя, как скороговорку, после чего голос Дина на другом конце провода, оборвавшись, затих. Украдкой взглянув на Хаил, Кас достал из кармана еще двадцать пять центов…

Джойс Эшфорд резво вела свой далеко не новый синий лендровер по шоссе I-76 на запад от Экрона, Колорадо. Встречный ветер из открытого окна развевал ее темные и без того взлохмаченные короткие волосы, и охотница, расслабленно свесив локоть наружу, подпевала песне, которая доносилась из динамиков. Солнцезащитные очки скрывали глаза девушки и наливающийся с левой стороны пурпурный кровоподтек, ее скуластое лицо выражало умиротворение и довольство жизнью. Успешно разгромив с напарником гнездо вампиров, обосновавшихся в городке, девушка возвращалась домой в Тринидад, небольшой город на юге штата. Собственно, назвать домом маленькую развалюху на окраине, все вещи из которой можно было поместить в одну дорожную сумку и покинуть которую в случае чего она была готова без малейшего сожаления, было сложно. На пассажирском сиденье лежала пара простеньких мобильников, а также разорванный бумажный пакет с куском недоеденного сэндвича, ожидающего воссоединения со своей второй половинкой в желудке голодной охотницы. Джойс, не глядя, протянула руку к многострадальному продукту питания и уже было взяла его поцарапанными пальцами, слегка морщась от боли в прокушенном вампиром забинтованном предплечье, как вдруг один из телефонов разразился пронзительной мелодией. Разочарованно хмыкнув, охотница переместила руку и на ощупь схватила жужжащую и вопящую штуковину. Скосив глаза на экран, она увидела надпись: «Звонит Гарт Ф. VI».  
— Привет, мое лучезарное светило, — криво ухмыляясь, сказала Джойс, отвечая на вызов и глотая слюнки.  
— Привет, Джойс, как жизнь? — улыбка, которая слышалась в голосе охотника-координатора, была как всегда искренней, и Джойс стало слегка неловко за свой сарказм. Впрочем, неловкость очень быстро прошла, сменившись радостной теплотой. Гарт умел расположить к себе любого, просто будучи милым и искренним чудаком — самим собой.  
— Все супер, Гарт, охота прошла на «отлично». Как раз собиралась тебе звонить, — Джойс потерла ноющую скулу и переключилась на громкую связь. — Мы с Берти отделались парочкой царапин. Берти неплохо приложили головой о стену, но она же у него и так деревянная… Так что мы в порядке, насколько это возможно в нашем случае. Четверо кровососов упокоились с миром.  
— He сомневался в тебе! От тебя, Джей, сложно не потерять голову! — все та же улыбка в голосе.  
— Ага. Все с тобой ясно, подлиза! Давай выкладывай. Называешь меня Джей — значит, уже придумал на мою несчастную голову казни египетские. — тон девушки переменился и стал более серьёзным. — Что там у тебя?  
— Помнишь Дина и Сэма Винчестеров? Друзей Бобби, он о них часто рассказывал?  
— Конечно, как такое забудешь? Апокалипсис, демоны, ангелы… Рассказал бы кто другой — не поверила бы ни единому слову! Но Бобби верила… Да кто не верил собственно… Ну и к чему это? — Джойс начало овладевать любопытство, несмотря на усталость и желание поскорее добраться домой.  
— Ну вот, одному их хорошему другу нужна помощь. Он в Лонгмонте, а ты, я вижу, ближе всех. Он правда довольно милый парень, увидишь.  
— Тааак… — протянула Джойс, поправляя очки. — Сейчас будет маленькое «но»?  
— Да не то, чтобы «но», Джей… Просто он ангел. Так подожди, я уже слышу, как ты хмуришься! Я говорю, он классный парень!  
— Черт, Гарт. Во что ты меня втравливаешь? — со вздохом промолвила Джойс, чувствуя, что уже соглашается, хоть и не особо горит желанием. — Поведай, что за хрень меня ждет, — охотница решительно запихала в рот остатки сэндвича, крепко схватила руль обеими руками и надавила на газ.

Кастиэль чувствовал себя неловко. Как-никак он только что пообещал Хаил, милому ангелу в теле молоденькой синеглазой девушки, падшему с Небес вместе со всеми ангелами, отправиться с ней в путешествие, чтобы та могла увидеть Большой каньон, ее собственное творение, которое она создала, будучи на Земле много тысяч лет назад. Как ни странно, она не была зла на него, просто очень растеряна и напугана. Девушка искала поддержки в том, из-за кого, как знала она и остальные ангелы, собственно, и произошло их всеобщее падение. Он был благодарен своей сестре за то, что она не осуждала его, не пыталась убить, чего следовало ожидать от всех ангелов, внимательно слушала, как Кас рассказывал ей о том, что теперь она свободна, и жизнь на Земле — это отнюдь не так страшно и даже прекрасно, если идти к осуществлению своей мечты и не искать руководства, а принимать решения самостоятельно. Если, конечно, забыть, что она не просила этой свободы. Что она потеряла крылья и дом и теперь даже не представляет, кто она есть — ведь разве бывают ангелы без крыльев?  
Кас не мог забыть. Он говорил Хаил успокаивающие и ободряющие слова, но едва ли сам верил в них. Одно дело, когда ты сам выбрал свой путь ради того, что считаешь правильным и чему сам посвящаешь все свои стремления, и готов без сожаления отбросить все, что мешает тебе идти по этому тернистому пути. И совсем другое, когда никто не спрашивал тебя, нужно ли тебе то, что тебе предстоит — просто кинули в кипящий котел боли, страха и неизвестности, не объяснив, в чем твоя вина и есть ли она вообще.  
Но был Дин, праведник, которого Кастиэль вытащил из самого Ада, друг, даже ближе, чем друг, земной человек, предложивший ему путь свободной воли, которого Кас не знал никогда до этого на протяжении многих тысяч лет своего существования. И его брат Сэм, доказавший, что сущность человека определяется не тем, кто он есть по рождению или по воле рока, а тем, какие цели он выбирает и что совершает для их достижения. Два брата, преданные друг другу до самой смерти, а порой и дальше, готовые на немыслимые поступки ради друг друга и порой даже не осознающие, какой огромной силой духа надо обладать, чтобы выжить хоть день там, где они прорывались, не допуская и тени сомнения, что может быть по-другому. Эти люди, хрупкие и подверженные страстям создания, показавшие ему, что значит быть свободным и делать свой собственный выбор, оставить слепую веру в указания сверху и предначертанность судьбы и самому стать хозяином своей жизни, даже если это стоит многого, к чему привык с незапамятных времен. Те, к кому он присягнул на верность, рискуя всем, что было в его долгой жизни до них. Те, кто не предаст и не оставит, несмотря на ошибки, кто верит в его добрые намерения. Его семья.  
А теперь Сэм умирал, на братьев надвигалась еще не известная опасность, и Кастиэль был бессилен. Да, он и сам был в глубоком отчаянии, потеряв свою благодать, будучи сброшенным на Землю без своих привычных способностей, но пытался загнать это отчаяние в отдаленные уголки сознания, пытаясь помочь хотя бы этой испуганной девочке с широко распахнутыми синими глазами. Хотя теперь, похоже, он не мог помочь и ей. Разделиться надвое и поехать с ней в Большой Каньон, как обещал, и одновременно отправится в бункер Винчестеров, как настаивал Дин, он не смог бы даже при всех своих ангельских способностях. Горько усмехнувшись, Кас на секунду задумался: а так ли уж хороша эта свобода воли, если при любом раскладе приходится кого-то подводить? Но он быстро пресек эту слабость и, взяв себя в руки, подошел к Хаил.

— Лучше, если я пойду один. Моему другу нужна помощь.  
— Но мне тоже! — выкрикнула она с горечью в голосе.  
—Ты справишься сама, Хаил. У тебя есть шанс! Помочь людям, помочь себе. Мне жаль.

Опустив глаза, Кастиэль повернулся, чувствуя горький комок в горле, и медленно пошел прочь.

Джойс подъехала к одноэтажному серому зданию станции техобслуживания Лонгс Пик, где, как сказал ей Гарт, ее будет ждать Кастиэль. Сняв и оставив на сиденье темные очки и набросив черную кожаную куртку, она вышла из машины и огляделась по сторонам. Кроме ее лендовера на парковке стояли только серебристый видавший виды Крайслер и красно-белый грузовой фургон с нарисованной на двери кабины блондинкой в ковбойской шляпе. Людей вокруг не было вовсе. Поправляя на ходу падающие на лицо из-за ветра волосы, Джойс вошла в прилегающий к станции магазинчик.  
За прилавком скучал молодой продавец, скорее подросток, лениво пытавшийся оторвать торчащую нитку со шва форменной жилетки. Когда мелодично звякнул дверной колокольчик, парень встрепенулся и попытался напустить на себя деловой и одновременно приветливый вид.

— Доброе утро, мисс! Я могу вам помочь?  
— И тебе доброе, — Джойс скользнула взглядом на бейдж паренька, — Крис. Надеюсь, что можешь. Я тут должна была встретиться со своим другом, но что-то не вижу его здесь. Такой брюнет в бежевом плаще. Видел его?  
— Да-да, был тут такой! Где-то час назад болтал снаружи с симпатичной девчонкой. Но потом я обслуживал покупателя, а он за это время куда-то делся. Я не видел, куда он пошёл.  
— Хм… Вот чёрт! — Джойс озабоченно нахмурилась. — Ладно, и на том спасибо.  
— Подождите, мисс! Купите что-нибудь! — парень посмотрел в сторону и, понизив голос, добавил, — Хозяин ругается, если я мало продаю…

Джойс усмехнулась. Вот забавный хитрюга. Впрочем, неизвестно, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз.

— Ладно, так и быть. Дай-ка мне вот эту шоколадку и бутылку воды.  
— Да, пожалуйста, мисс! — он торжественно пробил чек, взял у девушки купюру и принялся отсчитывать сдачу. — Кстати, спросите про вашего друга в кафе рядом, это следующая дверь. Ой, подождите, возьмите сдачу!  
— Спасибо, Крис, оставь себе, — на ходу бросила Джойс, махнув мальчишке рукой.  
— Удачи вам! — крикнул он вдогонку и с довольной улыбкой сунул мелочь в карман.

Когда она вошла в кафе, единственным посетителем был огромный, как медведь гризли, похожий на байкера, сурового вида мужчина в бандане, с аппетитом уплетающий один из трех заказанных им бургеров… или оставшихся трех — сложно было предположить, сколько их было изначально, учитывая его габариты. Судя по всему, это был водитель фургона, остановившийся проездом у дороги, чтобы слегка перекусить, заправиться и вскоре продолжить путь.  
Охотница прошла через небольшой зал и приблизилась к столику дальнобойщика.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она. — Можно присесть?  
— Конечно, располагайся, красавица! — басом пробубнил толстяк с набитым ртом. — Только предупреждаю сразу — я женат! — он утробно хохотнул и постучал толстыми пальцами по обручальному кольцу, не сразу заметному среди массивных перстней в виде черепов.  
— О, рада за тебя и твою благоверную, — улыбнулась Джойс, стараясь не хихикать и усаживаясь напротив. — Обещаю без глупостей. Я тут ищу кое-кого. Парня в бежевом плаще, темные волосы, голубые глаза…  
— А, этот чудила! — воскликнул дальнобойщик, принимаясь за следующий бургер и запивая его диетической колой. — Точно, я его уже отмордовать собирался за то, что он мешал мне разговаривать по телефону с моей Сэнди. Я домой еду с рейса, соскучился по моей малышке, а тут этот бестолковый лезет. Да потом подумал — он странный какой-то, может, на голову больной. Ну, решил — черт с ним, я больных не трогаю. Да и вообще я человек добрый, — толстяк добродушно рассмеялся и отхлебнул еще колы.  
— Здорово, а куда он пошел потом? — продолжала расспрашивать Джойс.  
— А что, это твой парень? Это он так тебя? — он кивнул на синяк на скуле девушки и грозно сдвинул брови. — Может, зря я его не отколошматил?  
— Нет-нет, это не он сделал, — поспешила уверить нежданного защитника охотница. — Он просто мой друг, и он действительно немного не в себе. Мне очень нужно его найти, пока он не влип в неприятности.  
— Ну, тут была одна молоденькая красотка, они болтали о чем-то, я не прислушивался. А потом она укатила на запад на своей тачке, да и он, видать, с ней. По крайней мере после этого я никого из них двоих не видел. Надеюсь, это тебе поможет.  
— Да, думаю, поможет. А что за машина у нее была?  
— Темно-зеленый внедорожник…  
— Спасибо большое! — с улыбкой сказала Джойс, быстро встала и направилась к выходу.  
Веселый толстяк пробасил ей вдогонку, снова рассмеявшись:  
— Давай, найди его, обормота! И отлупи, чтобы больше не сбегал!

Выйдя из кафе, Джойс поспешно села в машину, со второй попытки завела скрипучую колымагу и, вырулив на шоссе, направилась на запад. «Давно пора сдать это ржавое ведро с болтами в металлолом», — раздраженно подумала она, давя на газ и пытаясь выжать максимальную скорость из видавшего виды драндулета, на что он, в принципе, пока еще был согласен. Нельзя было упустить зеленый внедорожник, в котором предположительно, и неизвестно, с какого перепугу, мог уехать Кастиэль. Однако вскоре ей пришлось сбавить обороты из-за послышавшихся позади полицейских сирен. Быть задержанной за превышение скорости никак не входило в ее планы, и девушка с беспокойством посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, оценивая обстановку. К ее облегчению, две машины, сияя мигалками, пронеслись мимо, и, проводив их взглядом, Джойс снова прибавила скорость, когда копы скрылись из виду.  
Минут десять ей попадались только встречные машины, не подходящие под имеющееся описание, затем она обогнала пикап с пожилой парой и голубой минивэн. Боковым зрением охотница на всякий случай вглядывалась в мелькающие вдоль обочины хвойные деревья, стараясь не пропустить что-нибудь важное, что могло относится к ее миссии. Обогнав еще пару машин, она уже начала беспокоиться, не свернул ли внедорожник на еле заметную проселочную дорогу, мимо которой она недавно проехала и не вызвано ли появление полиции чем-то, что могло случиться с внедорожником и его пассажирами, как вдруг заметила впереди на обочине идущего ей навстречу мужчину. Снизив скорость, Джойс разглядела его небрежно расстегнутый бежевый плащ, синий галстук и прихрамывающую походку. Когда они почти поравнялись, человек с подозрением бросил на нее беглый косой взгляд, и охотница заметила, что правая сторона его лица и воротник рубашки залиты кровью. Еще больше убеждаясь, что ее предположения относительно причины появления копов скорее всего верны, она остановила машину, вышла и окликнула странного типа, который уже прошел несколько шагов мимо ее лендровера.

— Эй, парень, постой! — он остановился, но не спешил поворачиваться к ней лицом, во всей его фигуре мелькнуло напряжение. — Кастиэль? Это ты?

Джойс сделала пару шагов к нему, и мужчина развернулся, внимательно разглядывая ее голубыми глазами.

— Кто ты? — голос, задавший вопрос, звучал тревожно и, пожалуй, несколько угрожающе, так что Джойс немного растерялась. Впрочем, снаружи это не было заметно.  
— Если ты Кастиэль, а похоже, что так и есть, я скажу тебе, кто я.  
— Да, я Кастиэль, — теперь в его голосе звучала какая-то обреченность.  
— Что ж, прекрасно. Я Джойс, охотница, — девушка старалась сделать так, чтобы ее слова звучали приветливо, еще не зная, чего ожидать от нового знакомого. — А ты звонил Гарту, вот он и послал меня забрать тебя и отвезти в Лоуренс в Канзасе, заодно не давая твоим злющим сородичам тебя прикончить.

Все еще не отводя взгляда, Кастиэль склонил голову набок и прищурился.

— Вообще-то я не должен никому верить…

Джойс нетерпеливо подошла ближе, также глядя Кастиэлю прямо в глаза.

— Мне можешь не верить, я могу это понять. Дин меня предупредил, что сам тебя об этом просил. И поэтому он посоветовал напомнить тебе, как вы с ним познакомились, ведь из живых об этом знаете только вы с ним. Ну ещё и его брат, да и то по рассказам самого Дина. Ты вытащил его из Ада… Хм, вот обалдеть вообще, ну да ладно… Но тогда он еще не знал, кто ты, зачем спас его и как это произошло. А когда ты пришел к нему познакомиться лично, он воткнул в тебя клинок, убивающий демонов, а ты и ухом не повел. Потому что этим клинком нельзя убить ангела. А присутствовавшего при этом Бобби Сингера, мир его праху, ты отправил в отключку, потому что вам с Дином надо было поболтать наедине. Короче, с тех пор вы с ним — не разлей вода, так?

Черты лица Кастиэля немного смягчились, и Джойс даже показалось, что его пересохшие губы сложились в легкую улыбку.

— Дин… Да, это было примерно так, — улыбка стала шире.  
— Ну вот и замечательно, — Джойс осторожно, но решительно взяла его за рукав и потащила к пассажирской дверце. — Надо валить отсюда, пока копы не вернулись. Не знаю уж, из-за тебя или нет они недавно тут просвистели, как ошпаренные.  
— Я спрятался от них за деревьями.  
— Вот это правильно! Но вид у тебя подозрительный, так что явно тебе не стоит попадаться им на глаза с изувеченной физиономией и кровью на одежке.  
— С этим я согласен.

Кас сел в машину, скривившись от боли в ушибленном колене, Джойс запрыгнула с другой стороны. Синий лендровер развернулся на шоссе и, набирая скорость, двинулся на восток.


	2. Chapter 2

— Почему ты ушел с заправки, Кастиэль? — Джойс прервала затянувшееся на несколько минут молчание, которое Кас, по всей видимости, не собирался нарушать, отстраненно глядя сквозь боковое стекло на придорожные деревья, о чем-то задумавшись. —Мы с тобой через Гарта договорились, что встретимся там, а ты пропал куда-то. Что случилось?

Кастиэль опустил взгляд на дверную ручку, чуть слышно вздохнул.

— Я сожалею… — и его лазурные глаза снова в упор взглянули на охотницу, отчего ей опять стало слегка неуютно.

«Так, спокойно, я слежу за дорогой», — подумала она, переводя взгляд с его окровавленного лица на шоссе.

— Мне пришлось… разобраться с некоторой проблемой.  
— Это связано с той девушкой, с которой ты укатил в зеленом внедорожнике?  
— Да, связано. И она не совсем девушка, она ангел… была им.  
— Была? — Джойс снова бросила взгляд на своего нового знакомого. — Она умерла?  
— Умерла. Я ее убил. Она оказалась далеко не такой дружелюбной, какой казалась сначала.

Левая бровь Джойс озадаченно дернулась, но после секундного замешательства охотница понимающе кивнула головой.

— Что ж, я верю, что у тебя были на то причины. Она угрожала тебе?  
— Можно и так сказать. Она хотела выдать меня другим ангелам после того, как я отказался быть ее новым вместилищем.  
— Так, — Джойс притормозила машину, чтобы свернуть на небольшую проселочную дорогу, мимо которой она недавно проезжала, когда ехала за машиной убитого Касом ангела, — Я практически ничего не поняла… Я знаю только то, что ты ангел, который потерял свои супер-силы и теперь почти как человек. Но ты ведь разъяснишь мне детали немного позже, правда? Я ведь теперь твой друг или по крайней мере… куратор, что ли, — она усмехнулась, посмотрев на Каса, который глядел по сторонам и на извилистую пыльную колею впереди.  
— Джойс, а куда мы едем?  
— Надо привести тебя в порядок, насколько это возможно. Ты себя в зеркале видел?

Джойс протянула руку и опустила солнцезащитный козырек со стороны пассажира с небольшим зеркалом с обратной стороны. Кас всмотрелся в отражение своего усталого лица с порезанной скулой.

— Ты, конечно, красавчик, но побитая мордашка и кровь на одежде — это просто подарок для копов. У нас ведь и без них есть заботы, да, Кастиэль?  
— Они, наверное, обнаружили тело и разбитую машину… — его лицо приняло растерянный и озабоченный вид. — Я надеюсь, что проблем из-за меня у нас будет как можно меньше.

Слова Каса звучали не слишком уверенно. Джойс вырулила на небольшую поляну, остановила машину и заглушила двигатель. Ее рука ободряюще легла на его плечо.

— Ты друг моего друга, так что я верю тебе. У нас все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Так, у нас привал, — она открыла дверцу, выдернула ключ, вышла и открыла багажник. Достав аптечку, девушка подошла к Касу, который тоже открыл дверь со своей стороны и сидел, поставив ноги на землю и рассеянно глядя перед собой. Девушка взяла из аптечки бинт и бутылочку с антисептиком, начала стирать кровь с его левой щеки и обрабатывать глубокие порезы. Кас безропотно терпел эту процедуру, закрыв глаза и свесив кисти рук между колен, только пару раз едва заметно поморщился, когда Джойс касалась ран. Она заметила, что кожа на левой ладони Кастиэля тоже содрана и, осторожно взяв его за руку, повернула его ладонь вверх и поднесла поближе к глазам.

— Ого, какие у тебя тут булыжники, — пробормотала она и достала из кармана джинсов маленький перочинный ножик.

Кас дернулся и недоверчиво потянул раненую руку на себя. Джойс, не отпуская его, последовала за его движением, чтобы не причинить ему боль, и неловко уткнулась носом в его макушку. Его волосы пахли дождем… и еще немного кровью.

— Ой. Извини. Просто у тебя гравий застрял в ладони, я хотела очистить рану. Не бойся. Раны несерьезные, но и приятного мало.

Она осторожно успокаивающе провела левой рукой по его темным волосам, глядя в его широко открытые глаза цвета яркого летнего неба. Ее пальцы почувствовали засыхающую на затылке Кастиэля кровь.

— Ничего, я о тебе позабочусь. Правда, будет немного больно.

Обработав раны Кастиэля, Джойс наложила повязку на его раненую кисть. Теперь надо было придумать что-то с его испачканной кровью одеждой. Она вернулась к багажнику и достала из дорожной сумки темно-красную толстовку.

— Вот, держи. Это моя, но я люблю размер побольше, так что тебе должна подойти. Ну, практически…

Она протянула толстовку Касу, он взял ее здоровой рукой и пошел к капоту машины переодеваться. Пока он снимал свой потрепанный бежевый плащ, пиджак, галстук и рубашку, Джойс, удивляясь количеству надетых на Каса слоев, украдкой рассмотрела его мускулистые плечи и поняла, что толстовка будет сидеть на нем все-таки немного в обтяжку, как, впрочем, и получилось. Глазомер ее редко подводил.  
Кас задумчиво посмотрел на кипу своей одежды в кровавых пятнах, сиротливо лежащую на капоте лендровера.

— Я думаю, надо ее сжечь, — сказал он подошедшей Джойс.  
— Очень мудрое решение.  
— Так бы сделали Сэм и Дин, — Кас грустно улыбнулся.  
— Да и я бы так сделала! Постирать ее тут негде, а везти с собой опасно — опять же вдруг копы остановят… Ого! А твой ножичек-то больше! — воскликнула она, осторожно, скрывая восхищение, поглядывая на серебристый клинок, который Кас примостил рядом со своим синим галстуком. Длинное трехгранное серебристое лезвие, узкий кровосток вдоль каждой грани, небольшой упор, металлическая гладкая рукоятка, на вид не слишком удобная. Но вот если взять клинок в руку, почувствовать баланс, то удобность рукоятки можно было бы проверить… Она обожала холодное оружие, но прикасаться к чужим клинкам без разрешения считала грубостью, даже если они принадлежали друзьям, а спрашивать разрешения у хозяина этого серебристого чуда она не решилась, видя, что Кастиэль подавлен и лучше не беспокоить его лишний раз.  
— Да, это… ангельский клинок. Ими ангелы убивают друг друга, — его лицо нервно дернулось. — И демонов заодно.  
— Понятно! Уважаю, милая штуковина. Пожалуй, и людей ею убивать запросто, да? — Джей шутливо расширила глаза. — Ты только убери его с глаз подальше, ладно?

Кастиэль послушно спрятал клинок в большой карман толстовки, который оказался очень кстати. Охотница сгребла снятую им одежду в охапку, положила на землю рядом с большим камнем в нескольких фунтах от машины и принесла из багажника канистру с бензином.  
Глядя на мгновенно взметнувшееся пламя, Кастиэль про себя отметил, что оно могло бы символизировать переход к следующей странице его долгой и теперь уже не ангельской жизни. За последние годы, после того, как он спас из Ада Дина Винчестера, эти страницы стали мелькать подозрительно быстро, что одновременно и захватывало, и пугало. Особенно теперь, когда на месте отсутствующей благодати начали неотвратимо возникать неведомые до этого момента эмоции и чувства, присущие скорее людям, а не ангелам. Кас еще не особенно умел их различать, но сейчас это скорее всего было похоже на гнетущую тоску и постепенно подступающий страх неизвестности.  
Его новая подруга сидела на камне, тоже глядя на импровизированный костер, и периодически помешивала ярко горящую ткань найденной рядом палкой. Достав из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, она оглянулась на Кастиэля.

— Ты не против?

Кас подошел ближе и, склонив голову в сторону, попытался рассмотреть пачку. Джойс вытащила одну сигарету и шутливо ею помахала.

— Сигареты. Я иногда курю. Тебе это не помешает?  
— А, я понял, — Кастиэль забавно дотронулся до лба. — Нет, я не против.

Девушка еще раз ткнула палкой в костер, прикурила от ее тлеющего кончика и положила ее на землю перед собой. Сладко затянувишись, она устало выдохнула, и клубы дыма поплыли в сторону окружающих поляну елей.

— Садись, Кас. Нормально, что я так тебя называю? — она похлопала рукой по камню, на котором оставалось еще много места.  
— Спасибо. Да, нормально. Друзья меня так называют, — Кас улыбнулся и сел рядом с охотницей — на всякий случай с подветренной стороны. Похоже, запах сигаретного дыма ему не слишком нравился.  
— Отлично. А меня друзья называют Джей.  
— Как это — просто буква? — удивился Кас.  
— Типа того. Я не слишком в восторге от своего имени. Мама любила литературу, похоже, больше чем меня. Слыхал про «Улисса»?  
— Хм… Извини, не уверен, — Кас смущенно улыбнулся и, взяв с земли палку, тоже начал помешивать костер.  
— Да ничего страшного, это не так уж и важно, — успокоила его Джей. — Вот, скоро догорит, и поедем дальше.  
Кас сдержанно вздохнул.  
— Ты не расстраивайся! — девушка дружелюбно слегка толкнула его плечом. — Купим тебе другой прикид, не проблема, — она бросила окурок в догорающие лохмотья.  
— Конечно, все в порядке, это же просто одежда.  
— Молодец! Вот и не кисни, — подмигнув, Джей встала, отбросила палку подальше, затоптала тлеющий пепел и забросала его землей, загребая и разравнивая ее грубыми ботинками. — Вставай, поехали делать из тебя человека.

Поскрипывая на трещинах в асфальте, лендровер Джей держал путь на юг.

— Кас, ты ведь не против, если мы заедем в мою берлогу, отдохнем немного, а потом поедем в Лоуренс? — с надеждой в голосе спросила девушка. — Это небольшой крюк. А то поспать бы… Вторые сутки уже не сплю. Да и тебе бы неплохо прийти в себя после таких приключений.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Кас. — Ты же с охоты, правильно?  
— Точно, угадал.

Джей взяла с приборной доски свои темные очки, собираясь скрыть ими недавно приобретенный фингал, но, подумав, протянула их Касу.

— Вот, держи. Надевай. На всякий случай, если копы уже разослали твой фоторобот по всему штату и окресностям.

Кас недоумевающе повертел очки в руках и осторожно надел их, стараясь не задевать порезы на лице, затем опустил солнцезащитный козырек, чтобы посмотреться в уже знакомое зеркало. Затем он запустил пальцы в свои непослушные волосы и с деловитым видом зачесал их наверх в виде небольшого ирокеза, вертя головой и внимательно рассматривая результат. Глядя на него, Джей беззвучно усмехнулась.

— Шикарно выглядишь, даже не сомневайся.  
— Это тоже для маскировки… — смутился Кас.  
— Я так и подумала. И очки тебе идут больше, чем мне. Так что дарю.  
— Благодарю тебя! — Кас неожиданно улыбнулся так обаятельно, что девушка сначала не заметила, что улыбается сама, после чего безуспешно попыталась сделать серьезное лицо и рассмеялась.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — удивился Кас, поднимая козырек обратно.  
— Нет, все нормально. Просто ты начинаешь мне нравится, — Джей, продолжая улыбаться, перевела взгляд на дорогу и прибавила скорость. — Так что я отдам тебе свою шоколадку. Она там, в бардачке, открой и возьми, ладно? И еще вода, если хочешь.

Развернув и откусив шоколадку, Кас понял, насколько он голоден. Он не отдавал себе отчета в своих теперь человеческих потребностях и даже забыл о них из-за того, что его мысли были заняты другим, но теперь его рот наполнился слюной так, что он едва не поперхнулся.

— Ммм… Спасибо, Джей! Это так вкусно! — он смял и положил в карман пустую обертку и открыл бутылку с водой. Оказалось, что его жажда была еще сильнее, чем голод, что он осознал, уже вытряхивая на язык последние капли.  
— Здорово, что тебе нравится. Я тоже обожаю шоколад.  
— Ой, прости… Я должен был с тобой поделиться! — Кастиэль смущенно опустил глаза, украдкой облизывая испачканные шоколадом губы.  
— Все хорошо, будь моим гостем, — успокоила его охотница. — Приедем в Тринидад — зайдем перекусить посущественнее.  
— Это хорошо… — Кас устроился поудобнее, расслаблено созерцая пейзаж за окном.

Он уже начинал дремать, когда зазвонил в бардачке мобильник Джей. Кас вздрогнул от неожиданности, и они с охотницей переглянулись. Вытащив телефон, девушка прочитала чернеющие на светящемся экране буквы: «Звонит Дин В.»


	3. Chapter 3

— Алло? — Джойс предполагала, что старший Винчестер позвонит, чтобы узнать обстановку, но не ожидала, что так скоро.  
— Привет, Джойс! — поздоровался Дин, сразу переходя к делу. — Что там у тебя слышно? Ты нашла Каса?  
— Так, подожди. Мы о чем договаривались? Сам ведь придумал.  
— А, ну да… — Дин прочистил горло и начал декламировать. — Крутая пушка! Крутая пушка номер один, — девушка тихо хихикнула.  
 — Ну вот, сразу бы так. Тротил, заряд мой силен. Привет, Дин. Да, Кас со мной, — охотница перевела взгляд на взволнованно выпрямившегося на пассажирском сиденье Кастиэля. — Передаю ему трубку.  
Кас торопливо схватил телефон забинтованной рукой, забыв о ране, и, приглушенно охнув, взял трубку в здоровую руку.  
 — Дин! Ты в порядке? Как Сэм? Что там у вас произошло? — он отметил, как от волнения учащается дыхание и ускоряется биение сердца. Еще одно ощущение, к которому надо будет привыкнуть, но сейчас это были такие пустяки…  
Исподтишка глядя, как обеспокоенное лицо Кастиэля постепенно расслабляется, пока тот разговаривает со своим лучшим другом, Джойс удовлетворенно усмехнулась и облегченно вздохнула. За эти несколько часов она почувствовала неподдельную симпатию к этому странному парню, внезапно свалившемуся ей на голову, когда единственное, чего ей хотелось — просто оказаться дома и наконец-то отдохнуть после утомительных и не слишком приятных приключений. Ей хотелось подробнее узнать, что произошло с ним и его друзьями, расспросить, кто он, что за существа эти ангелы, почему ему приходится скрываться от них и еще о многом. Но внезапно она поймала себя на мысли, что улыбка, которую она видела сейчас на этом израненном лице, важна для нее никак не меньше всех этих вопросов. Смутившись от своих сентиментальных мыслей, она сконфуженно поджала губы и вгляделась в уходившее вдаль серое полотно шоссе.  
— Да, Дин, конечно. Я понял, — тон Каса вдруг стал серьезным после того, как Дин довольно долго непрерывно говорил ему что-то, о чем Джойс не знала. — Джей, — он протянул девушке трубку, — Дин хочет тебе что-то сказать.  
— Дин? — она прижала телефон плечом к уху, поудобнее беря его другой рукой и перехватывая руль. — И чем порадуешь? — спросила она, не особенно веря, что услышит что-то хорошее.  
— Послушай, Джойс… Ситуация несколько изменилась…  
— Что случилось? Что-то с Сэмом? Он в порядке?  
— Да, с Сэмом все нормально. Передавал вам привет, а вообще он спит сейчас рядом в машине. Мы на пути в Лоуренс.  
— О, здорово! Мы, собственно, тоже — ведь такой у нас план, правильно? Мы только заедем ко мне переночевать и рано утром выедем к вам, — поспешила заверить его Джей.  
— Постой-постой, тут такое дело, Джойс… В общем, план несколько меняется…

Кас растерянно смотрел в окно машины, наблюдая за сменой пейзажа. Раньше он замечал, что это успокаивает, но сейчас это мало помогало. Он обдумывал то, что сказал ему Дин, и все больше погружался в уныние. Итак, в ближайшем будущем он не встретится со своими друзьями. Дин определенно дал ему понять, что сейчас для этого неподходящее время и что их воссоединение придется отложить на неопределенный срок, но больше ничего не объяснил. И хотя его голос при этом звучал виновато, и он три раза сбивчиво извинился за внезапную перемену планов, сожалея о том, что им пока не удастся увидеться, Кас никак не мог отделаться от назойливой мысли, что его предали. И от понимания того, что у Дина, конечно же, есть веская причина и что обижаться несправедливо и бессмысленно, становилось только хуже.  
Он пришел в себя, когда Джей обеспокоенно звала его по имени, сжимая его запястье. Только теперь он понял, что машина остановилась.

— Кас! Кас, тебе плохо? Эй, посмотри на меня! — она сняла с него темные очки, приподняла его побледневшее лицо за подбородок и внимательно заглянула в глаза. — Голова кружится? Может, тошнит?  
— Я не знаю… Может быть, немного… А может и нет…

Он открыл дверцу и, пошатываясь, вышел на обочину. Джей со своей стороны вышла следом и, обойдя капот, приблизилась к Касу. Тяжело дыша, он стоял, опершись локтем о крышу лендровера. Внезапно он согнулся, и его вырвало на придорожный гравий.  
Подошедшая охотница осторожно обняла его за плечи и, когда спазмы прекратились, усадила обратно на пассажирское сиденье.

 — Ничего, ничего. Ты лучше посиди, ладно? У тебя, похоже, небольшое сотрясение, но ты не волнуйся, все будет в порядке, — приговаривала она, присев перед ним и ободряюще поглаживая его забинтованную руку.

Пару минут Кас просидел, молча уронив лицо на ладони и восстанавливая дыхание. Джей терпеливо наблюдала, сидя рядом.

— Ну, как ты? Тебе уже лучше? — спросила она, когда Кас поднял голову и устало посмотрел на нее. Под его красивыми глазами залегли темные круги.  
— Да, вроде бы лучше. Спасибо тебе. Странные ощущения…  
— Да уж наверняка! — Джей встала и отряхнула испачканные гравием колени. — Ты это… Не расстраивайся. Дин ведь сказал, что у них все в порядке. Ты обязательно их увидишь. Ну, подумаешь, чуточку попозже, — она протянула руку и нежно провела пальцами по его волосам. — Считай, что у тебя каникулы. Правда, для тебя это пока больше похоже на каникулы в лагере выживания… Но, вот увидишь, ты скоро привыкнешь. Быть человеком иногда бывает не так уж плохо. Может, даже понравится. Выше нос!  
— «Иногда» пока что звучит вполне уместно… — Кас усмехнулся, но не настолько горько, как можно было ожидать. — Кстати об «иногда». Тут где-нибудь есть туалет? Кажется, мне надо пойти, хм… попривыкать.  
— О, конечно, здесь сколько угодно туалетов, — охотница широко взмахнула рукой в сторону леса, вплотную поступавшего к шоссе. — Не стесняйся!  
— А… понятно, — Кас тяжело поднялся и поплелся в указанную сторону.  
— Ты только не грохнись там! — с улыбкой крикнула ему вдогонку Джей, доставая сигареты и зажигалку, и закурила, облокотившись о капот лендровера.

Когда они добрались до Тринидада, было уже около восьми вечера. Усталые и измученные, они буквально ввалились в местное кафе «У Боба и Эрла» и сели за столик у окна. Полноватая официантка с малиновыми волосами принесла меню, и они заказали немалое количество еды.

Глядя, как Кас с жадностью впивается зубами в свой бургер, Джей пробубнила с набитым картошкой ртом:  
— На твоем месте я была бы поосторожнее с едой! А то вдруг опять вырвет? Ой, извини, что за столом.  
— Ммм? А, нет, не должно. Мне уже гораздо лучше. Только еще немного шумит в голове.  
— Супер! Вот отдохнешь пару дней и будешь, как новенький, — Джей посмотрела на оставшуюся половину порции картошки фри на своей тарелке и устало выдохнула. — С собой взять что ли? Я, похоже, переоценила свой аппетит.

Услышав это, Кас медленно взял один кусочек и вопросительно взглянул на девушку.

— А, угощайся, — улыбнулась она. — Свой аппетит ты, похоже, недооценил.

Кас поблагодарил и с довольным лицом придвинул к себе тарелку.

Выйдя из кафе, они сели в машину и быстро добрались до дома Джойс. Тринидад был небольшим городком, почти все здания в котором были одноэтажными, как и старый крошечный домик, покрытый облупившейся зеленой краской, к которому они подъехали.

— Добро пожаловать в мое родовое поместье, — шутливо произнесла охотница, поворачивая ключ в довольно новом, по сравнению со всем домом, замке. Она включила свет, однако не спешила пропускать своего гостя вперед, сначала бегло осмотрев все видимые углы на предмет чего-либо подозрительного. Охотничьи привычки не раз сослужили ей неплохую службу, хотя иногда и выглядели забавно. Убедившись, что все в порядке, она жестом пригласила Кастиэля войти.  
Кас улыбнулся, переступая порог и присматриваясь к обстановке. В небольшой гостиной из мебели были старый, но еще крепкий диван у стены напротив окна, наполовину скрытого выцветшими занавесками, рядом опять же не новый рабочий стол с несколькими лежащими на нем книгами, пара стульев, журнальный столик и довольно пыльный телевизор перед диваном. Деревянный пол поскрипывал под ногами. Из двух дверей, ведущих в спальню и на кухню, ручка присутствовала только на двери спальни.  
Джей вернулась после осмотра остальных комнат, сняла куртку и небрежно бросила ее на один из стульев. Кастиэль по-прежнему стоял посреди гостиной и, склонов голову набок, внимательно рассматривал одиноко свисавшую с потолка лампочку без абажура.

— Тут весьма уютно, — промолвил он, повернувшись к охотнице, которая от этих слов удивленно дернула бровью и рассмеялась.  
— Спасибо тебе, конечно, на добром слове, — она подошла к Касу и тоже задумчиво уставилась на лампочку. — Я не особенно заморачиваюсь над дизайном интерьера, но жить можно. Ты присядь пока, а я сейчас приготовлю тебе постель и принесу полотенце.

С этими словами она тщательно заперла входную дверь на замок и цепочку и удалились в спальню, откуда послышался звук выдвигаемых деревянных ящиков. Кас, еще раз окинув взглядом простую обстановку комнаты, сделал пару шагов к дивану, сел и устало откинул голову на мягкую спинку.  
Когда Джей вернулась, он уже спал, положив голову на подлокотник и аккуратно поставив свои ботинки на пол рядом с диваном.

 — Ну, не то чтобы совсем неожиданный поворот… — пробормотала она себе под нос, возвращаясь обратно за пледом. Заботливо укрыв спящего беспробудным сном Кастиэля, она подошла к двери ванной, протянула руку, чтобы открыть дверь, но, на секунду задумавшись, просто вернулась в спальню и, не раздеваясь, мешком повалилась на кровать поверх одеяла лицом вниз.

Проснувшись утром, Джей перевернулась на спину, со стоном закрыв лицо руками, когда солнечный свет из окна ударил ей по глазам. Растерев ладонями помятое со сна лицо, она со вздохом встала и, подойдя к двери спальни, выглянула в гостиную. Кас все еще спал на диване в той же позе, в какой она оставила его вечером. Девушка мягко улыбнулась и, тихо пройдя через спальню, вошла в ванную, снимая и бросая на пол грязную одежду. Хмуро бросив мимолетный взгляд через плечо в зеркало на свои всклокоченные волосы и длинные глубокие шрамы, покрывавшие верхнюю часть спины и правое плечо, она включила душ и с наслаждением встала под горячие струи.

Когда она вышла, накручивая на мокрые волосы махровое полотенце, охотница услышала на кухне шум электрического чайника. Еще раз осторожно выглянув за дверь спальни, она обнаружила на диване только аккуратно сложенный плед. Ботинки Каса все еще стояли рядом с диваном. Джей быстро вытерла волосы и растрепала их руками, после чего надела простую фиолетовую майку и потертые домашние джинсы.  
Кастиэль сидел на табуретке около стола, положив руки на стол и опершись на них подбородком, и наблюдал, как закипает вода в чайнике.

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовал он вошедшую босиком девушку, поднимая голову и улыбаясь.  
— Доброе, Кас! Как спалось? — Джей оперлась спиной о стену и засунула руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Я даже не знаю… — он уже привычно забавно наклонил голову. — Я этого не помню.  
— Ну, значит хорошо! — усмехнулась охотница и достала из буфета две большие кружки. — Ты будешь кофе или чай?

Кас снова принял задумчивый вид.

— Ага, понятно, — видя это, Джей достала еще одну кружку. — Попробуешь и то, и другое?  
— Да, спасибо.

Засыпав в две кружки кофе и бросив в одну пакетик черного чая, она поставила их на стол. Кнопка электрического чайника как раз вовремя щелкнула. Она протянула руку, чтобы взять его, но Кастиэль опередил ее, осторожно берясь за черную пластиковую ручку.

— Можно я?  
— Конечно! Чувствуй себя как дома.

Кас аккуратно, не пролив ни капли кипятка, наполнил все три кружки и вернул чайник на подставку.

— А неплохо! — похвалила Джей и села на вторую табуретку рядом. — Спасибо. Вот уж никогда не думала, что однажды ангел будет заваривать мне кофе.  
— Я не ангел, — ответил Кас после короткой паузы. — Уже нет…

Джей испуганно ахнула и на секунду закрыла лицо рукой.

— Кас, прости… Я не хотела тебя расстроить! Какая я идиотка, черт…  
— Не нужно просить прощения, Джей, — Кас посмотрел на нее и грустно улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Ты в этом не виновата. К тому же, это правда.  
— Я могла бы получше следить за своим языком, — с досадой сказала она.  
— Я потерял свою благодать, а без нее я не могу быть ангелом. Теперь я слаб и даже не уверен, что я человек, потому что я понятия не имею, есть ли у меня душа. Я ее не чувствую…

Джей почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает жесткий комок. Она тряхнула мокрыми волосами, отгоняя непрошенные слезы, и мягко взяла Кастиэля за руки.

— Послушай, Кас, — решительно произнесла охотница. — Я не очень разбираюсь в этих ангельских делах, но все-таки… послушай. Я знаю, что ангелы — Божьи воины. Они были созданы, чтобы охранять наш мир, защищать Творение от зла. Защищать людей. В этом их сущность, правильно?  
— Да, Джей, ты права, — Кас, прислушиваясь, немного наклонился вперед.  
— Так вот, скажу тебе теперь то, в чем я уверена на сто процентов. Защитник и воин от рождения не может быть слабым. Если воин получает ранение или теряет свое оружие, его сущность от этого не меняется. Раны заживают, оружие можно найти новое, а испытания делают его еще сильнее, — чувствуя, как сильно забилось сердце, она встала и положила руки ему на плечи. Кас изумленно взглянул в ее широко раскрытые серые глаза. — И ты не думай, что я позволю тебе думать иначе, понял?

Джей взяла его лицо в руки и нежно поцеловала его в удивленно приоткрытые сухие губы. Отстранившись, она увидела, как его глаза влажно заблестели, и Кас робко потянулся навстречу, ища продолжения поцелуя. Девушка запустила пальцы правой руки в его непослушные волосы, обвивая левой шею, и снова приникла к его губам, углубляя поцелуй и чувствуя, как Кас с каждой долей секунды все решительнее отвечает, горячо обнимая ее за талию и притягивая к себе. Она села ему на колени, сжав его бедра своими, и они, забывшись, продолжали ласкать и целовать друг друга. Джей тихонько скользнула языком вдоль его ставших мягкими и припухшими губ, и тогда Кастиэль твердо, но осторожно придерживая ее за затылок, буквально впился языком в ее податливый нежный рот и еще сильнее прижал ее бедра к своим. Джей приглушенно застонала и, ощущая его затвердевающую плоть между своих ног, неохотно отодвинулась, разорвав поцелуй. Судорожно вздохнув, она прислонилась лбом к его лбу.

— Кас, Кас, подожди… Ну, Кас! — она сжала его плечи, но его руки продолжали двигаться по ее бедрам, страстно притягивая ее к себе, и ей пришлось прижать его ладони своими. — Я очень хочу продолжить, но нам сегодня нужно успеть сделать еще многое другое. И это касается не только поцелуев. Помнишь, мне нужно учиться противостоять ангелам, а тебе — продолжать обучение выживанию среди людей? — она еще раз коснулась губами его жаждущих губ, но уже мягко и сдержанно.  
— Да, действительно… — Кастиэль усмехнулся, ослабляя объятия, но в его синих глазах продолжали плясать искры наслаждения. — Хотя первый пункт повестки дня мне очень нравится.  
— Мне тоже, — ответила Джей. — И это касается не только поцелуев. Точнее, это уже второй пункт. Первым был чай. Или кофе. Что хочешь попробовать первым? Только не говори, что…

Кас медленно, но крепко обнял девушку обеими руками и зарылся лицом в ее пахнущие шампунем влажные волосы.

— Можно пока просто посидеть с тобой вот так еще пару минут? Пожалуйста…

Она ласково прикоснулась губами к его виску и обняла в ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

— Вообще-то, Джей, это миф, — глубокомысленно заметил Кастиэль, наблюдая, как вода в сливе раковины закручивается в воронку. — Она может вращаться в любую сторону.

— А я и не настаиваю, что это правда, — отозвалась из гостиной Джей, которая, держа в одной руке листок бумаги, исписанный замысловатыми символами, а в другой баллончик с красной краской, воспроизводила вышеупомянутые символы на старых обоях и на двери комнаты. — Я же говорю — люди так считают. Ты не отвлекайся, иди в душ. Зубная щетка на зеркале.

Через минуту до нее донеслось журчание воды в душе, а также звук падающих пластиковых бутылочек и растерянный голос Каса:

— Джей, она холодная!

— Не волнуйся, сейчас потеплеет! — крикнула она в ответ, усмехнулась и, встряхнув баллончик, перешла в спальню. Продолжая рисовать защитные знаки, она мимоходом представляла себе варианты развития событий в случае неожиданного визита хозяйки дома. Впрочем, за три месяца, которые Джей здесь прожила, пожилая дама ни разу не заходила — то ли из вежливости, то ли по причине слабого здоровья — и сейчас это было весьма кстати.

Когда охотница переключилась на стены и шкафчики на кухне, Кас вышел из ванной в брюках, оставшихся от его недавно уничтоженного костюма, на ходу натягивая толстовку. Прошлепав босиком к Джей, которая как раз дорисовывала последний символ, он остановился рядом с девушкой, наблюдая за тем, как она тщательно выводит последний штрих.

— Ты знаешь, это, пожалуй, даже красиво! Раньше я бы вряд ли это оценил.

— Это ты так хвалишь мой художественный талант?

— А, ну… Да, наверное, — Кас смутился и посмотрел на пальцы своих босых ног.

— Ой, Кас, это же шутка, ты чего? — Джей, улыбаясь, взяла его за руку. — А тапочек у меня нет, извини. Идем.

— Шутка?.. — вполголоса пробормотал Кас, пока Джей вела его к дивану в гостиной. — Но мне и правда нравится…

Они сели на диван, Джей поставила баллончик с краской на пол и взяла с журнального столика еще один листок бумаги, сравнивая один единственный начертанный на нем символ с уже нарисованными на стенах и дверях.

— Так, если я правильно поняла, то, что я изобразила до этого, не даст ангелам войти в дом. — Кас утвердительно кивнул. — А этот мы тоже сейчас нарисуем?

— Нет, этот символ на экстренный случай. Он рисуется только свежей кровью и изгоняет всех присутствующих вблизи ангелов… — Кастиэль взял из рук девушки листок и всмотрелся в нарисованный им ранее знак с кругом посередине и несколькими более мелкими элементами. — Вообще-то он должен был отправлять ангелов обратно на Небеса, но они теперь закрыты… Так что я даже не уверен, сработает ли он. — Кас со вздохом положил обратно на стол листок, который тут же взяла Джей.

— Ничего, я его запомню, а дальше посмотрим по обстоятельствам, — уверенно сказала она, внимательно вглядываясь в символ и чертя его пальцами в воздухе с закрытыми глазами. — А ты не переживай и надевай ботинки. Сейчас поедем за покупками.

Выйдя из дома, они сели в лендровер, собираясь направиться в центр городка. Кас надел лежавшие на приборной доске солнцезащитные очки, накануне подаренные ему Джей.

— Про прическу не забудь, — напомнила она и, протянув руку, взъерошила его волосы.

— Да, конечно. Маскировка, — низким голосом степенно сказал Кас, опустив очки на кончик носа.

— Точно. Маскировка — дело нешуточное, — охотница завела машину и вырулила со двора на улицу.

— А почему ты тогда улыбаешься?

— Хм… Наверное, потому что это все-таки шутка. Ты только что пошутил, Кас.

Сначала они зашли в магазин одежды и выбрали Касу новые наряды. Из здания он вышел в модных джинсах, сине-белой клетчатой рубашке и темно-серой холщовой куртке, неся в руках еще пару пакетов.

— Джей, я ведь мог заплатить, у меня есть деньги!

— Ой, Кас, думаешь, я за все это плачу? Вот еще, — девушка хмыкнула и достала из кармана банковскую карточку. — Смотри, тут написано «Кора Дилэйни». Разве это мое имя? — она плутовато подмигнула и спрятала карточку обратно.

— А, я понял! — догадался Кас. — Видимо, этой дамы не существует. Ты, как это… мухлюешь с кредитками? Так Дин говорит.

— Совершенно верно. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

— Нет, совсем нет. Я понимаю, что для охотников это необходимость, так что ничего не имею против.

— Мудро. За это мисс Дилэйни угостит тебя шоколадным мороженым. Ну, и меня заодно, — Джей театрально подвигала бровями вверх-вниз.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Кас. — Это шутка, да?

— Ты что, Кас! — полушепотом сказала девушка, нахмурившись. — Мороженое — это очень серьезно. Особенно шоколадное…

Следующим пунктом их программы на день стал продуктовый магазин. Джей шагала по проходу между стеллажами, катя перед собой тележку, и методично складывала в нее овощи, замороженные стейки, хлеб и еще всякую всячину. Кас, вертя головой по сторонам, шел следом.

— А что это такое? — спросил он, взяв с полки пачку кукурузных хлопьев.

— Это сухие завтраки для ленивых, — деловито ответила девушка. — Кидай в тележку. И молока еще возьми, ладно? Оно вон там…

Кас, продолжая любопытно осматриваться, пошел в указанном направлении, свернул за очередной стеллаж и скрылся из виду. Когда Джей догнала его около кассы, бодрая девушка-кассир уже сложила в небольшой бумажный пакет покупки, за которые он расплачивался весьма мятыми купюрами. Обернувшись, когда Джей тронула его за плечо и удивленно взглянула на него, он виновато улыбнулся и, наклонившись, шепнул ей на ухо:

— Извини, просто я сам хотел попробовать.

Перекладывая покупки в багажник лендровера, Джей между делом спросила:

— А откуда все-таки у тебя деньги, Кас?

— Какой-то добрый самаритянин мне их дал и еще подвез до той заправки, где мы с тобой должны были встретиться. На свете много добрых людей.

— Хм… Ну, надо же! Я бы на твоем месте не слишком была в этом уверена. Ладно, а что купил? — она взглядом указала на пакет, который Кас, сияя гордой улыбкой, прижимал к себе.

— Вот, смотри, — он начал поочередно вытаскивать из пакета свои покупки. — Молоко… — охотница удовлетворенно кивнула. — Две шоколадки, — она довольно потёрла ладони. — А это девушка за кассой посоветовала, сказала — ради безопасности. Я не стал у нее спрашивать, что это такое, потому что такой вопрос прозвучал бы, скорее всего, подозрительно. Но безопасность для нас важна, правильно?

Джей прыснула со смеха, но, положив все приобретения Каса в багажник и захлопнув крышку, с важным видом похвалила:

— Молодец! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько правильно.

Кастиэль озадаченно склонил голову к левому плечу.

— А теперь у нас по плану мороженое, — Джей заперла машину, взяла его под локоть и повела к находящемуся рядом кафе.

После того, как хмурый официант-гот удалился с заказом, охотница незаметно, но ощутимо пнула Каса по ноге.

— Не стоит так пялиться на людей, это выглядит странно! Не то чтобы я не любила странное, но нам ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание, правда?

— А разве я… Хотя да — я пялился, — признал он и, наклонившись к Джей через стол, прошептал: — Этот молодой человек так необычно выглядит! Но я постараюсь больше не… пялиться.

Однако, когда официант вернулся с двумя большими порциями шоколадного мороженого с шоколадной крошкой, Кастиэль снова не удержался и невольно бросил взгляд на его татуированные руки.

— У тебя замечательные татуировки, юноша, — глубоким голосом сказал он.

— Спасибо, сэр! Приятного аппетита! — казавшийся очень серьезным и мрачным парень покраснел, что совсем не вписывалось в его готический стиль, и, подавляя сконфуженную улыбку, быстро удалился.

— Ну вот, Кас, ты его смутил. Лучше ешь мороженое, — посоветовала Джей и зачерпнула ложкой шоколадное лакомство.

Насладившись мороженым и заплатив по счету, который принес все тот же стеснительный официант, они вышли на улицу и сели в лендровер Джей. Повернув ключ зажигания, охотница посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, готовясь выехать с парковки. Однако вместо ожидаемого скрипучего ворчания старый движок выдал пару недовольных хрипов и заглох.

— Так… — Джей озабоченно поджала губы, нахмурилась и повернула ключ еще раз. — Спокойно, болванчик, дыши глубже… — третий поворот ключа снова не увенчался успехом, и расстроенная охотница, чертыхнувшись, в сердцах ударила обеими руками по рулю.

Кас, с интересом наблюдавший за ее манипуляциями с ключом, от неожиданности удивленно моргнул.

— Ну что ж… — девушка через силу улыбнулась, пытаясь держать марку перед своим синеглазым пассажиром. — Ничего страшного! Городок маленький, доберемся пешком… До моего дома минут двадцать.

— Мне жаль, что твоя машина сломалась, — проговорил Кас с таким видом, как будто это он ее сломал, и с энтузиазмом добавил: — Я могу нести все наши покупки!

Они забрали из багажника пакеты с покупками и зашагали вдоль улицы. По пути Джей достала из кармана мобильник и набрала номер знакомого автомеханика.

— Привет, Алан! Ты понимаешь, тут мой болван снова забарахлил… Ну да, как в прошлый раз… Да, помню, что предупреждал… Оставила его на парковке около супермаркета… Заберешь? Вот спасибо! С меня пиво за срочность. Ну, пока.

Убрав телефон, она попыталась отобрать у Кастиэля хотя бы один пакет, но он два раза с усмешкой увернулся, и девушка не без удовольствия прекратила попытки.

— Знаешь, Джей, а вот Дин зовет свою машину малышкой, — внезапно сказал Кас, когда они прошли почти половину пути до дома охотницы. — Не пойму только, почему… Она ведь не такая уж маленькая, да и лет ей немало…

— Хм… — поразмыслив, отозвалась она. — Наверное, потому что сильно ее любит. Так часто называют не только новорожденных детей, но и просто кого-то любимого, к кому испытывают нежность, кого оберегают и защищают. Правда, называть так машину — это немного странно… но мило.

— А ты не любишь свой лендровер, да, Джей? Ты ведь называешь его болваном, а это, по-моему, совсем не ласковое слово…

— Почему же сразу не люблю? — надула губы девушка. — Это я любя так его называю! Он ведь вообще-то молодец, выручал меня не раз. Но, чувствую, он уже долго не протянет. Скоро он оставит этот бренный мир… — она с сожалением вздохнула и посмотрела на небо, как будто присматривая местечко для своего верного железного соратника. Недоумевающий взгляд Кастиэля последовал в том же направлении.

На его лоб упала крупная холодная капля. Незаметно и коварно небо над Тринидадом явно не с самыми добрыми намерениями затянула внушительных размеров фиолетовая туча.

Подул резкий ветер, и еще одна тяжелая капля звонко шлепнула Каса по губам. Он смешно фыркнул, продолжая зачарованно любоваться клубящимся в небе монстром.

— Ну елки-палки! — разочарованно протянула рядом Джей. — А ведь такой хороший был день!.. Эй, Кас, давай-ка лучше прибавим шагу — может, еще доберемся вовремя…

Но не успели они пройти и нескольких метров, как небо сверкнуло и с оглушительным треском обрушило на городок потоки довольно холодного для начала осени дождя. Отвесные струи беспощадно лупили почерневший асфальт дороги, почти мгновенно превратив улицу в мутную реку. Они бежали под беснующимся ливнем, взявшись за руки, чтобы не поскользнуться в пузырящихся лужах, пока не поняли, что бежать бесполезно, если уже промок до нитки.

Через несколько минут пара наконец поднялась на крыльцо дома охотницы. Усталые и замерзшие, они смеялись, глядя друг на друга, прислонившись мокрыми спинами к двери и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Достав ключ, Джей не сразу попала им в скважину из-за того, что он проскальзывал в ее трясущихся от холода руках. Пытаясь перекрыть шум дождя и раскаты грома, она прокричала Касу на ухо:

— Вообще-то я люблю грозу! — он резко кивнул, отчего несколько капель сорвались с его подбородка. — Но…

Тут Джей все-таки удалось открыть упрямый замок, и они, войдя внутрь, с облегчением захлопнули за собой дверь.

— Я тоже люблю грозу, это потрясающее зрелище! — Кастиэль поставил на пол пакеты с покупками, вытер ладонью мокрое лицо и стряхнул с пальцев дождевую воду. — Но сейчас мне так холодно! А тебе, Джей?

— Вот я и говорю, еще бы! — отозвалась охотница, беря пакеты и по пути на кухню по обыкновению осматривая помещение. — Надеюсь, твоя новая одежка не слишком промокла… ну, кроме той, что на тебе. А то вон с тебя уже целое озеро натекло…

Однако не только новая одежда Каса промокла, но и в пакет с едой натекло много воды. К счастью, почти все продукты защитила неэкологичная, но пришедшаяся весьма кстати пластиковая упаковка, но одежде далеко не так повезло. Кас домовито переложил продукты в холодильник и, присоединившись к Джей в ванной комнате, наблюдал, как она отрывает ярлыки от его новенькой одежды, пострадавшей от вселенской несправедливости, и загружает ее в стиральную машину. Оглядывая свои забрызганные грязью джинсы, он пошутил:

— Похоже, мы с тобой туда не поместимся…

Весело рассмеявшись, Джей повернулась к Касу и потянула его за мокрый воротник рубашки.

— И это тоже снимай. Если не снять, можешь простудиться.

Охотница внезапно перестала улыбаться и, негромко вздохнув, стала, не особо таясь, наблюдать, как он безропотно расстегивает скользкие пуговицы.


	5. Chapter 5

— Дай я помогу, — сказала она, подойдя вплотную к Касу и стягивая с его плеч рубашку вместе с курткой. Промокшая ткань липла к холодной коже его плеч, не желая поддаваться, но в конце концов с влажным шлепком упала на кафельный пол ванной комнаты. Спрятанный в кармане куртки клинок глухо звякнул.

Кастиэль медленно поднял растерянный взгляд на Джей, когда она, осторожно проведя кончиками пальцев по его щеке, тихо проговорила:

— Я просто хочу тебя согреть…

Руками, такими же холодными, как его плечи, сначала робко, но потом более уверенно Кастиэль обнял ее талию.

— Ты ведь тоже замерзла. И я хочу… — ее мягкие губы, прильнувшие к его губам, не дали ему договорить, но это было уже не важно. Она с жаром запустила пальцы в его мокрые темные волосы. Не прекращая поцелуя, становившегося все более пылким, он легко подхватил ее под бедра, обтянутые мокрыми джинсами, и усадил на стиральную машину.

— Кас… — тихо простонала Джей в его красиво очерченные чувственные губы. — Кас…

Она наощупь потянулась к пуговицам своей рубашки, пытаясь расстегнуть ее одной рукой, не желая разрывать прикосновения, и почувствовала, как его торопливые пальцы неловко пытаются ей помочь. Теряя терпение, Джей провела ногтями по его шее, оставляя розовеющие полосы на нежной коже. Кастиэль вздрогнул, как от удара током, взглянул в ее потемневшие от желания глаза и сильным движением разорвал влажную клетчатую ткань, отчего несчастные пуговицы с треском разлетелись во все стороны, словно картечь. Не отрывая от него потрясенного взгляда, девушка сбросила на пол безнадежно испорченную вещь, за которой последовала черная майка на бретельках, обнажая небольшую грудь со светлыми сосками, затвердевшими то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения.

Кас внезапно замер, отпрянув и сжав руками ее бедра. Переводя ставшее прерывистым дыхание, он опустил взгляд вниз на возникшую под джинсами выпуклость у себя в паху.

— Джей, я… Извини, я ведь… В общем, я плохо представляю, что нужно делать дальше… — проговорил он тихим хрипловатым голосом и виновато зажмурился.

— Эй, Кас, — она взяла его лицо в ладони, бережно поглаживая его скулы большими пальцами. — Я это поняла немного раньше. Все хорошо. Просто иди ко мне…

Она прикоснулась к тыльной стороне его правой кисти и плавно переместила его руку на свою грудь. Твердый сосок уперся в его ладонь, в которой Кас ощутил легкое покалывание. Он осторожно сжал нежную плоть, одновременно припадая губами к зовущему алому рту девушки. Джинсы казались ему еще более тесными, и он украдкой расстегнул на них верхнюю пуговицу.

— Да… — услышал он приглушенный от страсти голос Джей. — Давай снимем все это… — она расстегнула его ширинку и проскользнула согревающими пальцами внутрь, сжимая его твердый член сквозь ткань боксеров.

Кас застонал громче, чем она ожидала, отчего тягучее напряжение внизу ее живота мгновенно стало еще сильнее, подходя к границе боли. Она впилась поцелуем в его ключицу, оставляя пурпурную отметину, одновременно двигая рукой, играя, отпуская и сжимая сильнее, вслушиваясь в восхитительные стоны, которые Кас издавал, продолжая ласкать ее уплотнившуюся грудь уже двумя руками. Не в силах больше сопротивляться желанию доставить ему максимальное удовольствие, Джей спрыгнула со стиральной машины, развернула Каса спиной к покрытой белым пластиком поверхности и, встав перед ним, стащила его джинсы вместе с боксерами до середины его мускулистых бедер. Его напряженный член тут же отпружинил вверх к низу живота, оставив на коже блестящую капельку смазки. Закусив нижнюю губу от желания, Джей снова прикоснулась к пульсирующему органу, размазывая прозрачную жидкость по головке, скользя рукой вверх-вниз и ощущая проступивший рельеф вен. Кас откинул голову назад и ухватился за край стиральной машины так сильно, что кончики его пальцев побелели, а из-под его раненой ладони вытекла капелька крови. Джей почувствовала, что он уже близок к разрядке, и замедлила движения, ослабляя давление.

— Подожди, мой сладкий, еще не сейчас, тише, тише… — успокаивала она Кастиэля нежным шепотом. Он поднял на нее затуманенный взгляд и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее разгоряченного лица. Взглянув на его ладонь, Джей сначала вздрогнула, но потом нежно прикоснулась к окровавленным пальцам и тихонько поцеловала израненную кожу. Он обнял ее за спину правой рукой и прижался полуоткрытым ртом к ее припухшим губам, чувствуя на них вкус собственной крови. Неожиданно это возбудило его еще больше, и он жадно вонзил язык еще глубже в ее горячий рот, вызвав ее глухой стон и страстный ответ. Как будто лениво, она разорвала поцелуй, часто дыша и глядя прямо в его глаза с расширенными от желания зрачками, и стала медленно опускаться перед ним на колени, прочерчивая дорожку из влажных поцелуев вдоль его груди, по которой полоской наискось проходил кровоподтек от недавней аварии. Будто нечаянно задев языком его чувствительный пупок, отчего изумленно следивший за ее действиями Кастиэль слегка дернулся, она уперлась коленями в жесткий пол, снова сжала пальцами его член и медленно облизала головку, наблюдая за реакцией Каса. Еще один стон сорвался с его губ, и она, закрыв глаза, взяла в рот всю головку, двигаясь вперед-назад и прижимая язык к гладкой коже, ускоряясь и заглатывая все больше твердеющий член еще глубже. Кас, постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы, дыша часто и поверхностно, невольно начал сладострастно двигать бедрами навстречу ее упоительно развратным движениям.

— Джей… — Кастиэль прикоснулся к ее волосам, его хриплый голос дрожал от напряжения. Девушка отстранилась, восхищенно глядя, как он снова запрокидывает голову назад и выгибает спину дугой, хватая воздух открытым ртом, и сделала еще несколько сильных и быстрых движений рукой. То, что она услышала через секунду, было больше похоже на крик боли, чем на стон наслаждения. Горячее жемчужно-белое семя несколькими упругими струйками обильно выплеснулось на ее грудь, и моментом позже Кастиэль, задыхаясь и не видя перед собой практически ничего, кроме пятен кромешной тьмы, рухнул на колени перед Джей, роняя голову ей на плечо. Его сердце в безумном ритме гулко билось в часто вздымавшейся груди. Она поспешно обняла его, опасаясь, как бы он с непривычки не упал лицом вниз на кафельный пол, и остывающая терпко пахнущая жидкость скользко растерлась между ними, словно смазка между плотно пригнанными друг к другу деталями диковинного механизма.

Через минуту Кас, прийдя в себя, молча обхватил ее руками и, пока они стояли на коленях, обнявшись, как после долгой разлуки, устало прошептал: «Джей… Моя… Джей…», после чего тяжело откинулся назад, прислоняясь спиной к круглой дверце стиральной машины.

Девушка села рядом с ним, потирая ноющие колени. Кас перехватил ее руку и утомленно поцеловал недавно ласкавшие его тонкие пальцы.

— Джей, это было… — он замолчал, подыскивая подходящее слово.

— Порочно? — подсказала охотница, пряча хитрую улыбку.

— Восхитительно, — поправил он.

Она с улыбкой после короткой паузы добавила:

— Вообще-то я планировала, что мы с тобой погреемся под душем… Ну, для начала.

Кастиэль вопросительно взглянул на нее своими васильковыми глазами.

— Но теперь он нам понадобится, чтобы отмыться, — ухмыляясь, заключила Джей, полностью стягивая с него джинсы и принимаясь за свои.

Избавившись от остатков одежды, девушка открутила кран душа и, вытянув руку, стала ждать, когда вода примет нужную температуру. Кас подошел к ней сзади, заключая в сильные и в то же время нежные объятия, прикоснулся губами к шелковистой коже чуть ниже уха, опускаясь ниже вдоль шеи и осторожно прикусывая покрытое шрамами плечо.

— Я тоже хочу тебя порадовать, Джей, — сказал он со всей серьезностью, обнимая ее крепче. Она усмехнулась и обернулась, поднимая и отводя назад руку, перебирая его густые волосы на затылке и улыбаясь от мысли, что ей не придется умолять его о продолжении. Повернувшись к нему всем телом, она взяла его за руку и увлекла за собой, отступив назад под струи теплой воды.

Их губы снова встретились, когда они обнялись под расслабляюще шумящим водопадом. Джей обвила руками его сильные плечи, провела ногтями по гладкой коже его спины, покрывающей упругие бугры мышц. Скользнув ладонями по ее груди, на пару секунд задержавшись пальцами на нежных сосках, Кас решительно схватил девушку за талию и прижал спиной к уже нагретой водой кафельной стене душевой кабинки. Удивившись его напору, она слегка пригнула голову, чтобы не удариться о твердую поверхность, и тихо рассмеялась, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.

— Ух ты! Кас…

— Тебя нравится? — заботливо спросил он.

— Да… Я просто таю из-за тебя… — проговорила она вполголоса.

Его рука скользнула с ее талии ниже, и она подняла бедро навстречу его движению, ободряюще проводя рукой по его щеке. Его ищущие пальцы опустились ниже и осторожно проникли в ее горячую и скользкую промежность. Истомленная желанием охотница не смогла сдержать судорожный вздох наслаждения. Кастиэль испуганно отдернул руку.

— Я сделал тебе больно?

— О, Кас, что ты, мне так хорошо… — проговорила она заплетающимся от удовольствия языком. — Пожалуйста…

Она нетерпеливо вернула его руку обратно, и он уже смелее продолжил ласкать ее. Когда его пальцы коснулись чувствительного бугорка клитора, Джей впилась в шею Каса страстным поцелуем, приглушившим ее хриплый стон. Она накрыла его руку своей, направляя его движения, за что он благодарно улыбнулся, приник к ее приоткрытым губам своими, и их языки сплелись, скользя вдоль друг друга. Их соединенные руки двигались все быстрее, покрытые ее обильной смазкой, и Кас чувствовал, как естество девушки становится все горячей под его смелыми ласками. Джей, все громче постанывая и тяжело дыша, разорвала поцелуй и, закрыв глаза, уронила голову ему на грудь. Уже не контролируя свою руку, она, жадно ловя влажный воздух открытым ртом, прошептала:

— Сильнее, Кас…

Он подчинился, обводя еще несколько маленьких кругов пальцами, и был вознагражден уже не сдерживаемым громким стоном девушки, ощутив, как ее тело сотрясается в спазмах наслаждения. Он интуитивно продолжил свои ласки, постепенно замедляя движения руки, выжимая ее оргазм до последней капли, пока она не прекратила содрогаться и сжимать его пальцы. Бессильно повиснув на его плечах, она, немного отдышавшись, медленно встретилась с его восхищенным взглядом своими пьяными и почти черными от удовольствия глазами, не в силах сказать ни слова.

— Ты потрясающая! — восторженно промолвил Кастиэль, нежно целуя девушку и бережно отводя прядь мокрых волос с ее раскрасневшегося лица, покрытого сверкающими каплями воды.

— Эй, Кас… Ты знаешь, что это ты потрясающий?

Рассеянно улыбаясь, она постепенно встала на ноги, собираясь с мыслями, и протянула руку, чтобы взять с полки гель для душа.

— Давай-ка все-таки помоемся и будем выбираться отсюда.

 

… Они лениво валялись на кровати Джей, отдыхая после восхитительных минут близости, принесших столько удовольствия, что навалившаяся следом усталость была лишь приятным поводом, чтобы расслабиться и понежиться в объятиях друг друга. Джей лежала на животе, положив голову на скрещенные руки, пока Кас, лежа рядом на боку, легко водил пальцами по ее спине вдоль глубоких давно побелевших шрамов, полученных, по всей видимости, от когтей какого-то монстра.

— Что с тобой случилось? Не повезло на охоте? — спросил Кастиэль, поспешно добавив: — Если это не секрет, конечно! И знаешь… Если бы у меня была моя благодать, я бы мог их исцелить, — задумчиво проговорил он, ощупывая неровную поверхность шрамов подушечками пальцев.

— Кас… — девушка, слегка улыбаясь, искоса посмотрела на него сонным взглядом. — Если бы у тебя была твоя благодать, мы с тобой бы, скорее всего, никогда бы не встретились. — Она повернулась к нему, подперев голову рукой, и поправила его упавшие на лоб волосы. — Но спасибо, мне приятно, что ты обо мне заботишься.

— Это ты обо мне заботишься, — улыбнулся Кастиэль. — Мне так хорошо с тобой, так легко… Ты мой… человек-хранитель.

— Ну, — она улыбнулась в ответ, кладя руку на его грудь, — раз мы определились с моей ролью, позволь сказать, что для меня быть твоим хранителем — это честь, — она склонилась к его лицу и поцеловала его все еще влажные губы. — И удовольствие.

Охотница перевернулась на спину, обхватив себя руками поверх одеяла.

— Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что случилось.

Кас накрыл ее руку ладонью, перебирая пальцы, покрытые заживающими царапинами, и приготовился внимательно слушать.

— Это и правда была охота, — начала рассказ Джей. — Но только не моя… Мы с девчонками отмечали окончание колледжей — у каждой был свой, но мы дружили с детства, так что тусовались вместе при каждом удобном случае. Я, Карен и Фрэнсис, нас еще называли Джей-Эф-Кей. Как президента Кеннеди… ну, или аэропорт. Так вот, мы сняли домик на базе отдыха, затарились выпивкой и пошли в лес веселиться. Развели костер, готовили еду на огне, пили, делали фотки на память, рассказывали друг другу о дальнейших планах на жизнь, хохотали, как сумасшедшие. Было так весело! Потом к нам из леса вышли парень с девушкой — такие растерянные, грязные и усталые. Мы, конечно, пригласили их к костру, налили выпить, накормили сосисками. Они разговорились и казались довольно милыми… Потом вдруг хитро так переглянулись и напали на нас. У них внезапно появились огромные клыки и когти, и глаза стали бешеными… Потом, когда я пришла в себя на полу в какой-то обшарпанной лачуге, связанная и истекающая кровью от ран, сначала подумала, что клыки и когти почудились мне по пьяни, но не тут-то было. Я была заперта в маленькой комнатушке типа кладовки и услышала, как они переговариваются, обсуждая тот факт, что оставить меня про запас было бы хорошей идеей, и их младшей сестренке достанется отличный обед. Я опять отключилась, а прийдя в себя, обнаружила, что рядом со мной сидит девчушка лет одиннадцати и с восторгом разглядывает меня, как будто я — это большой фруктовый десерт… А та парочка стоит в дверном проеме и подбадривает ее — давай, мол, не стесняйся… Потом они вроде как услышали какой-то шум, и парень пошел наружу посмотреть, в чем дело. Когда через пару минут он не вернулся, его старшая сестра пошла за ним, и тогда я услышала выстрел, а через секунду - еще один. Потом в комнатушку ворвался человек с пушкой и, не моргнув глазом, застрелил младшую девчонку. У нее было такое удивленное лицо, когда она упала с дымящейся дыркой во лбу… никогда этого не забуду. Короче, этот охотник, Трэвис, спас меня. А моих подруг, как оказалось, эти твари растерзали еще на месте нашей стоянки. Трэвис рассказал, что это были вервольфы, за которыми он следил еще раньше, и отвез меня в больницу. А шрамы… Зашивать их было уже поздно, так что они зажили не слишком гламурно… Такая вот охота получилась…

Закончив рассказ, Джей взглянула на лежащего рядом Кастиэля, сжимавшего ее пальцы. Его лицо выглядело смущенным и озадаченным.

— И после этого ты стала охотницей?

— Не совсем. Когда я вышла из больницы, сначала просто постаралась забыть о случившемся. Устроилась на работу по своей специальности в медицинской лаборатории. Правда, долго проработать не удалось, потому что с головой начался полный кавардак. Начались кошмары, я с трудом выходила из дома, начала курить, как фабричная труба… Избила сотрудницу — практически просто так, без повода. С работы выгнали, сидела дома у родителей месяцев пять, не выходя на улицу. Они жалели и поддерживали меня, как могли, но не понимали, что тогда произошло, думали, я со страху придумала какой-то бред, что это были просто какие-то умалишенные уроды, а никак не монстры. Однажды ночью я изрезала себя бритвой, просто потому что захотелось принять ванну из собственной крови. Потом снова больница, наручники, приковывающие к кровати, несколько месяцев психушки. И уже после этого, убедив врачей, что я действительно выдумала монстров по причине чувства вины из-за того, что я выжила, одна из нас троих, я нашла того охотника и не отставала от него, пока он не согласился меня обучить хотя бы самым азам его ремесла. Вот только тогда, можно сказать, я и стала охотницей…

Кастиэль, уже сильно сомневаясь, хорошо ли он сделал, задавая вопросы, не сводил потрясенного взгляда с Джей, которая шутливо потрепала его волосы и сказала уже своим обычным ироничным тоном:

— Эй, ну что ты, Кас! Сейчас же перестань хмуриться! Ну, не парься ты…

Он нежно обнял ее двумя руками и прижал к себе. Поняв, что сопротивляться бесполезно, да и не очень-то хочется, она уткнулась лбом в его точеные ключицы и с улыбкой прикрыла глаза, чувствуя его ласковые поцелуи на веках, на скулах, на губах… Боль воспоминаний отступала, и на смену ей приходило нежное расслабляющее тепло, усыпляя девушку в его заботливых объятиях.


	6. Chapter 6

Открыв глаза, Джей обнаружила, что Кастиэль мирно посапывает во сне, продолжая все также обнимать ее. Был ранний вечер, и, так как дождь кончился и небо прояснилось, было еще довольно светло. Девушка осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Каса, выскользнула из его сонных объятий, быстро надела растянутую домашнюю майку и взяла со стула куртку с лежавшими в кармане сигаретами и зажигалкой, так как организм недвусмысленно намекал на необходимость предаться нездоровой зависимости. По пути зайдя в ванную, она перекинула постиранную одежду в сушилку, включила ее и, выходя, плотно закрыла дверь, чтобы шум не разбудил Кастиэля. Тихонько выбравшись во дворик через заднюю дверь на кухне, она просунула руки в рукава куртки и, скрестив ноги, села на прилегающую к стене дома деревянную скамейку, натянув майку на голые колени. «В собственном доме, ну, или по крайней мере, во дворике дома, за проживание в котором платишь деньги, необязательно выглядеть, как королева подиума, » — подумала охотница, наконец-то прикуривая долгожданную сигарету. Жадно затягиваясь, она залюбовалась тем, как заходящее солнце просвечивает сквозь закрывающие горизонт деревья. Горький дым в сочетании с влажным прохладным воздухом, промытым дождем, был для нее, как бальзам на душу, которым она наслаждалась, прикрыв глаза. Докурив, она бросила окурок в стоявшую по скамейкой банку из-под пива и, подняв руки над головой, томно потянулась.

В доме раздалось тихое поскрипывание половиц, и через пару секунд во дворик вышел заспанный Кастиэль, босиком и завернувшись в одеяло, как супергерой в свой плащ. Увидев Джей, он прошел два шага по мокрой траве, молча улыбнулся и уселся на скамейку рядом с ней, тоже любуясь лучами заходящего солнца.

— Я тебя разбудила? — спросила девушка. — Сушилка шумела? Или дым от сигареты просочился?

Кас отрицательно помотал лохматой со сна головой и извлек из недр одеяла недавно купленную шоколадку.

— Вот, хотел разделить с тобой, — проговорил он немного охрипшим от сна голосом.— Хочешь? — он попытался разорвать обертку, из-за чего одеяло предательски начало сползать, обнажая его голые плечи.

— Эй-эй, — Джей поправила его коварный наряд и, взяв шоколадку, распаковала ее и разломила пополам. — Спасибо, это очень мило, — сказала она, откусывая от своей половинки и отдавая вторую Касу, который за пару укусов расправился со своей долей. — Ты, наверное, ужасно голоден, да и я тоже. Да и холодно тут. Пойдем лучше готовить обед.

Она встала и потянула его за собой, взяв за скрытый одеялом локоть. Когда они вошли в дом, Кастиэль обнял девушку сзади и прижался лицом к ее затылку, согревая ее теплым дыханием. Его руки, покрытые свисающими складками одеяла, обхватывали ее, словно мягкие пушистые крылья. Охотница откинула голову назад на его плечо.

— Ммм… Как хорошо…  
Они простояли так минуту или две, и Джей неохотно отстранилась.

— Сейчас найдем тебе какую-нибудь одежду, а то твоя еще не высохла.  
Она, тихо чертыхаясь, нашла в шкафу в спальне еще одну видавшую виды старую майку, вязаные носки и пижамные штаны с рисунком в виде мультяшных котят.

— Ну, как говорится, чем богаты… Догоняй, когда оденешься.

Вручив найденные сокровища Касу, она бодро направилась на кухню. Кас с энтузиазмом воспринял идею своего участия в приготовлении обеда, поэтому Джей доверила ему нарезать овощи для салата, а сама поставила на плиту сковороду, планируя поджарить стейки. Глядя, как Кастиэль увлеченно и аккуратно режет острым ножом свежие помидоры, огурцы и сладкий перец, она про себя отметила, что он адаптируется к человеческой жизни на удивление неплохо. А еще охотница залюбовалась его красивыми руками с длинными пальцами, которые совсем недавно так потрясающе ласкали ее, поэтому не сразу заметила, что в воздухе запахло горелым. Чертыхнувшись, она быстро отставила сковороду с огня. Впрочем, это не испортило ни вкуса сочных приправленных специями стейков, которые она все-таки приготовила без дальнейших приключений, ни приятной обстановки, в которой они с удовольствием пообедали.

— Джей, а мы можем посмотреть телевизор? — спросил Кастиэль, осторожно проводя пальцем по экрану. — Раньше мне это нравилось.

— Хм… — Джей подошла к пыльному ящику и включила его в розетку, не особо надеясь, что он заработает.

Однако, когда она нажала на кнопку, экран все же засветился, и они сели на диван смотреть сериалы. Потом переключили на научный канал, затем кулинарное шоу и научную фантастику. Незаметно стемнело, а они сидели, прислонившись плечами друг к другу и досматривая очередную серию «Звездных войн».

— Знаешь, Джей, — с задумчивой улыбкой произнес Кас, перебирая пальцы девушки в своих руках, — ты была права. Мне действительно очень нравится многое из того, что считается человеческим. Так здорово спать, пить чай, ходить за покупками, есть вкусную еду, принимать душ… ласкать девушку… — Последнее он произнес, заметно покраснев, чем вызвал у Джей лукавую усмешку. — Хотя многие вещи все же не особенно приятны. — Он посмотрел на свою заживающую ладонь. — Боль, страх, усталость, голод… Хотя я понимаю, что могло бы быть гораздо хуже…

Помолчав немного, он добавил:

— Но ведь еще постоянно нужно искать туалет! Это так раздражает!..

— Да уж, это отстой, — рассмеялась Джей, — такая досада! Лучше бы у нас вместо пищеварительной системы был ядерный реактор! Представляешь — безотходная технология! Хотя… пожалуй, были бы другие проблемы. Например, не перегреться. А иначе — бум! — и кругом гребаный ядерный полигон!

— Ух ты, — Кас озадаченно склонил голову набок. — Интересно… Хотя тогда и для охлаждения была бы своя система! Точно, например, сосудистая система с жидким азотом…

— Так, у меня странное воображение, да еще и заразное! Пойдем-ка лучше спать…

— Мне нравится твое воображение. И вообще это прекрасное человеческое качество, оно изменяет жизнь, двигает человечество вперед, к новым свершениям, какими бы странными ни казались новые идеи…

— Кас, мне по душе твоя философия, но человечеству нужен сон! Уже почти полночь, — Джей встала, мягко дотронулась до его щеки и, склонившись, нежно поцеловала в уголок рта. — Ты со мной?

Кастиэль поспешно встал и обнял охотницу за крепкую талию.

— Конечно! Если только… Я тебе не помешаю?

Вместо ответа девушка молча взяла его за руку и повела за собой в спальню. Они забрались под мягкое одеяло, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Джей, перегнувшись через Каса, выключила лампу в старомодном абажуре с бахромой, стоявшую на тумбочке. Вдруг Кас, вспомнив что-то, встал и в темноте прошагал в ванную. Через несколько секунд он вернулся со своим клинком, осторожно положив его на пол под край кровати.

— На всякий случай, — шепотом пояснил он.

— Мудрое решение, — зевнув, одобрила охотница и приподняла уголок своей подушки, демонстрируя спрятанный там пистолет. — Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться…

Они наконец улеглись, взявшись за руки и глядя в потолок. Кастиэль устало закрыл глаза и, уже засыпая, почувствовал, как Джей прижалась к его боку, положив руку ему на грудь. Он, расслабленно улыбнувшись, накрыл ее руку своей, и она прильнула к нему бедром еще теснее. Кас почувствовал, как внизу живота начинает нарастать уже знакомое напряжение желания, а сон постепенно отступает. Ощутив его участившееся дыхание, Джей обеспокоенно открыла глаза.

— Ты в порядке, Кас?.. — спросила она, фокусируя сонный взгляд.

— Да, я просто… — не договорив, Кастиэль повернулся к девушке и прижался горячими губами к ее губам, целуя их со с трудом сдерживаемой страстью. Отвечая на поцелуй, она быстро просыпалась, обхватывая его за шею и вцепляясь пальцы в его темные кудри. Она перекинула бедро через Каса и села на него верхом, ощущая его наливающуюся эрекцию через ткань пижамных брюк, что заставило Каса отбросить сдержанность и запустить руки под ее майку, добираясь до нежной груди. Не переставая целовать ее губы, он ласкал ее вздымающуюся грудь, захватывая пальцами твердеющие соски, заставляя ее вздыхать и стонать, пока она не отпрянула и не сорвала с себя майку одним быстрым взмахом рук, представая перед ним во всей красе своей наготы в голубоватом свете луны, падавшем из окна.

— Ну что, сон временно отменяется? — спросила Джей, скорее констатируя очевидное, хитро улыбаясь и медленно двигая бедрами вперед и назад. — Где-то тут была твоя своевременная покупка… — Она потянулась к тумбочке, выдвинула верхний ящик и достала маленькую красную коробочку с презервативами.

— О, и правда, моя покупка, — удивился Кас. — Она нам сейчас нужна? А что это вообще такое?

— Ну, скажем так… люди используют эти штуки, если не хотят заводить детей, — Джей достала один презерватив и надорвала упаковку зубами. — А мы, насколько я понимаю, этого не планируем…

— А, ну… Это, пожалуй, сейчас было бы некстати, — согласился Кас, с интересом наблюдая за манипуляциями девушки. — Сейчас ты лишишь меня девственности? — спросил он серьезным тоном, нимало не смущаясь прямотой своего вопроса.

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — ухмыльнулась Джей, стягивая с него штаны и освобождая его набухший член, подрагивающий от вожделения.

— Конечно же не против! — торопливо ответил Кас, опасаясь, что она передумает.

Она аккуратно надела презерватив и плотно обхватила его член, лаская и ощущая, как он становится еще тверже. Кас поморщился от нарастающего наслаждения, словно от боли. Хотя такое сильное желание и правда было болезненно, и он начал подаваться бедрами вперед навстречу ее руке, ища облегчения в ее дерзких ласках. Джей снова села на него сверху, широко разведя ноги, и, направив его пульсирующий член в себя, медленно опустилась, принимая его. Кастиэль застонал от ощущения изумительного влажного жара, окутавшего его член и поднявшего волну наслаждения, горячо разлившуюся по всему телу. Джей, закусив губу, начала двигаться, сладко вздыхая при каждом движении и постепенно ускоряясь. Она растворялась в блаженстве, закидывая голову назад, прогибаясь в талии и подставляя грудь под его страстные ласки. Он притянул ее к себе, жарко впился поцелуем в ее приоткрытые влажные губы и перевернулся, оказавшись сверху между ее ногами.

— О, Кас… — простонала девушка, цепко захватывая руками его упругие ягодицы, желая, чтобы он вошел еще глубже.

Он начал двигаться, ускоряя темп, все сильнее проникая в нее с каждым толчком. Ее стоны становились все громче, становясь похожими на плач, что подводило его все ближе к пику, когда она выгнулась дугой, вонзив ногти в его спину, и зашлась в сладостных спазмах. Ее тело словно пронзили сотни электрических импульсов, дыхание перехватило, и она не могла даже стонать, жадно хватая ртом воздух, забываясь в экстазе и уводя Кастиэля за собой. Не в силах сопротивляться, он застонал, напрягаясь всем телом, теряя ритм, и сорвался в восхитительную пропасть оргазма, судорожно вонзаясь в нее постепенно затихающими толчками. Обессиленный, он положил голову на плечо Джей, и она прижалась щекой к его вспотевшему лицу, гладя его влажные волосы.

Немного отдышавшись, они осторожно разъединились и устало легли бок о бок, с нежностью глядя друг на друга.

— Кас, ты как? — тихо спросила девушка.

— Как никогда раньше… — с блаженной улыбкой пробормотал Кас, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза. — Я просто… потрясен… Это было ошеломительно…

— Да, это было шикарно! Ты такой… Эй, Кас! Подожди засыпать, теперь надо сходить в ванную и снять с тебя эту штуковину! — Джей нехотя растолкала почти уснувшего Кастиэля и повела в вышеуказанном направлении.

***

 

… Она не могла понять, что именно ее разбудило. Проснувшись, она ощутила знакомое чувство тревоги, выработавшееся за годы, в течение которых она была охотницей. Может, его вызвал какой-то странный звук, донесшийся со двора, или блик света за окном… Спросонья было сложно понять, но сон как рукой сняло, и Джей предпочла на всякий случай довериться интуиции. Лучше, как говорится, перебдеть…

Кастиэль сладко спал рядом, умиротворенно посапывая, и она решила зря его не будить, пока было неясно, в чем дело. Осторожно взяв из-под подушки пистолет, она встала с кровати, надела майку, найденную на полу рядом, и, на цыпочках подойдя к окну, выглянула на улицу. Осматривая окрестности, она вдруг услышала шорох со стороны дворика и медленно, стараясь, чтобы не скрипели половицы, направилась к задней двери, по пути снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Тихо отперев дверь и легонько толкнув ее ногой, она прижалась спиной к косяку и, подняв пистолет, стала в дверной проем, внимательно осматривая пространство дворика, освещенное почти полной луной. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, она сделала два шага вперед и еще раз осмотрелась, вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Простояв так минуты две и ничего не обнаружив, охотница развернулась, чтобы зайти обратно в дом, но, увидев на скамейке у стены забытую пачку сигарет и зажигалку, решила задержаться и покурить, раз уж вышла наружу. Закурив, она взяла сигарету в левую руку, все еще держа пистолет наготове в правой. Сзади ее защищала стена дома, а пространство впереди и по сторонам она продолжала внимательно сканировать охотничьим взглядом. Из кустов с левой стороны дворика с тихим шорохом вышел большой кот, цвет которого сложно было определить в лунном свете, энергично отряхнулся и гордо прошествовал в сторону соседнего дома. Джей усмехнулась и с некоторым облегчением сделала еще пару затяжек.

Выдыхая, она внезапно почувствовала, как к ее шее прикоснулось холодное острое лезвие. В голове моментально пронеслась мысль о том, как она могла не заметить противника, ведь все свободное пространство вокруг было в зоне ее обзора. Тихий бесцветный мужской голос позади нее произнес:

— И за что вы, люди, так любите свои вредные привычки? — Второй рукой он брезгливо отобрал ее недокуренную сигарету и, отшвырнув ее подальше, схватил девушку за волосы, отводя ее голову назад. — Я бы мог избавить тебя от твоей, если бы ты хорошо попросила. Или в обмен на кое-что, что мне нужно. Ты только положи свой пистолет, от него может быть много шума.

Охотница дернулась, и лезвие сильнее врезалось в ее шею. Теплая струйка крови устремилась вниз, впитываясь в горловину майки. Она разжала руку, и пистолет с глухим стуком упал на траву. Мужчина тут же отбросил его ногой в сторону.

— Кто ты и что тебе нужно? — спросила она, не особо надеясь на ответ.

— Я — тот, кто здесь задает вопросы, — мужчина пододвинулся ближе, и она почувствовала исходящий от него слабый запах озона и каких-то лекарств. — А нужен мне тот, кто сейчас находится в этом доме.

— Эй, ты что, из санинспекции? Крыса Ронни ручная и неопасна для окружающих, я тебе ее не отдам! — усмехаясь, парировала Джей, за что получила еще один порез на шее.

— Твои идиотские шутки тебе не помогут. Мне нужен ангел Кастиэль, и я знаю, что он в этом доме. А еще я буду резать тебя, пока ты его не позовешь.

— Я не знаю, кто… — начала Джей, и лезвие полоснуло глубже. Охотница зашипела сквозь зубы. — А что же ты сам не зайдешь и не поищешь его, придурок, раз ты уверен, что он там? Что, кишка тонка?

Дверь с легким скрипом открылась. Кас в пижамных брюках, голый по пояс, стоял в дверном проеме, держа в руке свой клинок.

— Отпусти ее, и я выйду к тебе, — произнес он спокойным голосом.

— Кас, даже не думай выходить! — выкрикнула девушка, и третий порез лег рядом с двумя уже имеющимися. — Да твою ж…

— Вижу, вы двое успели неплохо поладить, — сухо проговорил незваный гость. — Что ж, это даже к лучшему. Пойдем со мной, Кастиэль, и я ее больше не трону. А тебя, возможно, ждет справедливый суд после того, как мы выясним, как тебе удалось то, что ты натворил. Хотя ты же знаешь, чем он закончится. Клинок лучше оставь.

Все произошло за пару секунд. Кас послушно уронил клинок на пол и встретился взглядом с охотницей, еле заметно потянув дверь на себя и глядя куда-то вниз. Догадавшись последовать за его взглядом, она заметила капли крови на только что открывшемся ее обзору участке пола. Она моргнула, давая Касу понять, что готова к тому, что он задумал. Резко схватив руку незнакомца и отведя ее от своей шеи, девушка присела вниз и одновременно, не глядя, наугад ткнула назад его же клинком, который, как она почувствовала, вонзился в плоть и ударился о кость. В этот момент Кас ударил изнутри по поверхности двери ладонью руки, которой он держался за ручку.

За спиной Джей раздался пронзительный нарастающий гул, и незнакомец превратился в столб ослепительного света. Она услышала, как Кас пытается перекричать несмолкающий шум:

— Сюда, Джей! Отойди подальше от него!

Она бросилась вперед, падая на землю и руками отгораживаясь от ярчайшей вспышки. Когда слепящий свет погас, на месте, где стоял незнакомец, осталось только небольшое пятно примятой травы. Однако девушка была временно ослеплена и не могла этого видеть, когда Кастиэль помог ей подняться и, бережно обняв за плечи, отвел в дом, подобрав с земли пистолет и заперев за собой дверь с нарисованным с внутренней стороны знаком, изгоняющим ангелов.

— Джей, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, усадив девушку на кровать и держа ее руки в своих, не замечая, как кровь из его порезанной левой ладони стекает на ее колено.

— Я… это… да, нормально. Уже вижу… ну, почти. В ушах звенит немного… Ничего, сейчас пройдет. Неплохая получилась светошумовая граната из твоего бывшего коллеги! — улыбаясь, пошутила она, чувствуя, что Касу неловко из-за случившегося.

— Джей, извини. Мне жаль, что ты из-за меня подверглась опасности… — начал он.

— Да нет, Кас, все в порядке. Подвергаться опасности — это моя работа, понимаешь? Это я должна была понять, что что-то не так, прежде чем он приставил мне клинок к горлу. Кстати… — она поняла, что сжимает этот самый клинок в руке. — Кажется, у меня теперь есть трофей!

Она отложила оружие на кровать рядом. В глазах у нее все еще плясали небольшие темные пятна, однако зрение уже практически восстановилось.

— Все хорошо, Кас. Мы с тобой отлично провернули небольшую боевую операцию, и если бы не ты… Ну, в общем, мы молодцы. — Она перевернула его левую кисть ладонью вверх. — Да что ж за невезучая у тебя рука? Ты от души полоснул, теперь надо зашивать.

Кас сидел в ванной на стиральной машине, пока Джей накладывала швы. Между делом она спросила:

— Интересно, а куда его занесло, раз на небесах теперь переучет?

— Не знаю, Джей, — ответил Кас, стараясь не морщиться, когда тонкая кривая игла прокалывала его кожу. — Но ты его ранила ангельским клинком, а после этого сложно восстановиться, тем более что его выбросило неизвестно куда. Возможно, этого ангела уже нет в живых.

— Будем на это надеяться, — проговорила Джей, заканчивая седьмой стежок и обрезая лишние нитки. — Правда, если он все же жив, даже если он лично не сможет нам навредить в ближайшее время, он может запросто сдать нас другим ангелам, если еще этого не сделал. Так что нам надо как можно скорее отсюда сваливать.

— Это правда, — со вздохом согласился Кастиэль. — Жаль, что тебе… нам придется покинуть этот дом.

— Ой, да подумаешь… — охотница махнула рукой с мотком бинта и начала перевязывать Касу руку. — Я привыкла. Даже как-то не по себе становится, когда я засиживаюсь на одном месте. Так что уже пора в путь. Ну вот, повязка не давит?

— Нет, она очень удобная. Спасибо, Джей, — с этими словами он благодарно поцеловал ее пальцы. — Ты тоже ранена. Давай я помогу.

Он взял бинт и антисептик и осторожно начал стирать кровь с ее шеи, обрабатывая порезы. Джей не сопротивлялась, хотя могла сделать это сама. Ей была приятна его забота, да и получалось у него неплохо. Закончив, он заглянул в аптечку, не зная, что делать дальше, и она сама достала и дала ему пластырь и еще один моток бинта. Повязка получилось весьма неплохая, особенно для новичка, так что Джей похвалила работу Каса, чем вызвала его смущенную улыбку.

Наступало раннее утро, а точнее, три часа. Поспать как следует им не удалось, однако Джей настояла, что нужно выезжать. Они оделись, и она быстро собрала их вещи в объемную дорожную сумку. Она также достала из-под кровати тяжелый деревянный ящик.

— Это мой запасной арсенал. Основной-то остался в машине, заберу как-нибудь потом, — пояснила она, поднимая одну из половиц и доставая ящик поменьше с запасными документами.

— А на чем же мы поедем? Твоя машина в ремонте… — задумался Кас, беря большой ящик.

— А вот угадай, — Джей подмигнула, зашнуровывая ботинки.

— Что, угоним у кого-то машину?

— Вот черт, и правда угадал! — иронично протянула она. — О, кстати, забери, пожалуйста, из кухни то, что можно съесть по дороге. А я скоро вернусь.

Она действительно вернулась через несколько минут на неприметном сером форде. Они быстро погрузили вещи, и Джей направила машину на запад.

— Мы едем куда-то конкретно или просто подальше отсюда? — спросил Кас, когда они выехали из города.

— Есть одно место в Орегоне, — проговорила охотница, сдерживая зевок, что ей, впрочем, не слишком удалось. — Ориентировочно едем туда. Долго придется трястись, но зато там такая глушь, что нас сам черт не отыщет.

Небо на востоке светлело. Рассекая наползающий на шоссе туман, серый форд резво бежал прочь из городка.


	7. Chapter 7

…Мириады падающих звезд в темно-синем ночном небе… Крики боли и страха, проклятия и плач ангелов, низвергаемых с Небес в прожигающем насквозь пламени, физическое ощущение смерти или непередаваемых словами мук, пронзающих тебя с каждым невидимым ударом о землю… Пустота внутри, оставшаяся от вырванной с корнем благодати, словно сговорившись с непомерным давлением вины и осознания твоего собственного ничтожества , грозит схлопнуть тебя до мизерной и беспомощной точки в огромной вселенной, равнодушно взирающей на твое бессмысленное существование… И спасительный ужас, который заставляет тебя сопротивляться, не дать раздавить себя этому исполинскому грузу, с каждым гулким ударом сердца все упорнее пытающийся вытолкнуть тебя на поверхность темных, тяжелых и непроницаемых вод тьмы и забвения, жаждущих навсегда сомкнуться на твоей головой…

Резко вздохнув, Кастиэль распахнул глаза. За окном машины быстро мелькали тени подступающих к дороге деревьев вперемешку с яркими лучами утреннего солнца. Радиоприемник тихо наигрывал какую-то энергичную мелодию. Еще не вполне проснувшись, он, переводя дыхание, огляделся. Нет, это была не та машина, не та музыка и не тот водитель за рулем, которого он думал увидеть, надеясь, что сон и то, что с ним связано – всего лишь плод воображения. Однако то, что он увидел и почувствовал, учитывая трагические события, связанные с падением ангелом, было, пожалуй, не так уж плохо. Он жив, в данный момент в безопасности, рядом с ним человек, готовый на многое ради него. Было удивительно, что все это стало для него так важно. И Кас не был уверен, стоит ли списать это на отсутствие благодати и постепенно возникающие человеческие привычки или это нечто большее. 

— Утро, — проговорила охотница, бегло взглянув на него и положив руку ему на плечо. — Похоже, не очень доброе, да? 

Кастиэль выпрямился на сиденье и потер затекшую шею. Спать в машине — определенно удовольствие не из лучших, но тонкие пальцы, сжавшие его плечо, быстро разгоняли остатки кошмара, а лучи недавно взошедшего солнца согревали и бодрили.

— Доброе утро, Джей. Это хорошее утро, спасибо. — Он на секунду сильно зажмурился, чтобы окончательно проснуться. — А ты как? Сколько времени мы уже едем?

— Да я в порядке. Едем едем часа четыре, не больше. — Она положила обе руки на руль и повертела головой из стороны в сторону, хрустнув позвонками. — Скоро заправка, заодно выйдем размяться. 

На придорожной заправке оказалось еще и маленькое кафе, не слишком чистое, зато кофе там подавали на удивление крепкий и вкусный. Правда, у персонала как раз была пересменка, так что быстро получить нечто более существенное, чем кофе, надежды было мало. Взяв с собой исходящие паром картонные стаканчики, Кастиэль вышел к заправке, где Джей как раз заканчивала заправлять свежеугнанный форд. Она отогнала машину на небольшую пустую парковку рядом, и они, опершись на капот, позавтракали наспех слепленными сэндвичами с холодными вчерашними стейками, подтаявшим сыром и слегка вялым салатом из взятых с собой запасов. 

— Вкусно, аж жуть! — пробубнила Джей, дожевывая последний кусочек и запивая его остатками кофе.

— Прости, что ты сказала? 

— Вкуснятина, говорю! — посмеиваясь, повторила охотница уже более внятно, отряхнула руки и на всякий случай украдкой вытерла их об джинсы.

— А, да, очень вкусно, — согласился Кас, не поняв иронии, отчего девушка коротко расхохоталась, закинув голову назад. Их взгляды встретились, и Кас тоже улыбнулся, глядя в ее прищуренные серые глаза, казавшиеся серебристыми от яркого солнца. 

— У тебя хлебная крошка… вот здесь, — Джей протянула руку и аккуратно провела большим пальцем по уголку его рта. — Ну что, поедем дальше?

— Да, конечно, поедем… 

Мимолетное прикосновение неумолимо пробудило у них обоих воспоминания о прошедшей ночи: о страсти, охватившей их, о том, как они засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу, о внезапном нападении выследившего их ангела и более-менее удачном отпоре, о поспешном бегстве под покровом темноты… Они молча обнялись и простояли так почти минуту, просто чувствуя необходимость в этом отчаянном объятии, которую не нужно было выражать словами. 

Услышав отдаленный шепот, охотница немного наклонившись в сторону, выглянув из-за плеча Кастиэля, и увидела в открытом для проветривания дверном проеме кафе двух любопытных молоденьких официанток, поспешивших с хихиканьем скрыться в недрах заведения, куда они, по всей видимости, пришли к началу утренней смены.

— Так… Команда, на борт, — насмешливо скомандовала Джей, скорее опасаясь нежелательного внимания из соображений осторожности, чем стесняясь спонтанного проявления чувств. 

Они продолжили путь по проходившему через живописные места шоссе и вскоре пересекли границу штата Юта. 

— Кас, ответишь на вопрос? — охотница отвлекла Кастиэля от созерцания пейзажа. — Как вообще можно отличить ангела от человека? Ну, на будущее, чтобы больше не попадаться, как сегодня… или уже вчера… Короче, это вообще возможно?

Немного поразмыслив, Кас ответил:

— Пожалуй, это невозможно для человека, ведь люди не могут видеть истинную форму ангелов. Если ангел находится в своем сосуде и не проявляет свои способности, он выглядит вполне обычно. Хотя… — он снова задумался и продолжил: — Это вряд ли подходит для проверки, но если ранить его ангельским клинком, рана засветится. 

— Да уж, только вряд ли ангел будет стоять и смотреть, как кто-то из нас будет его таким образом проверять. Впрочем, хоть что-то. Вот меня, например, уже «проверил» наш шустрый ночной посетитель, — охотница с досадой в голосе прикоснулась к повязке на шее. — Так что я уж точно не ангел… И как он только умудрился так незаметно ко мне подобраться? Черт… — она нахмурилась и, тряхнув головой, откинула с лица прядь волос. — Невидимка он, что ли?

— Скорее всего, так оно и было, — слова Каса прозвучали мрачновато. — Ангелы могут передвигаться в другом измерении реальности, недоступному для человеческого восприятия.

— Вот оно как. Ну, хотя бы не так обидно. А то я уж подумала, что теряю хватку. 

— Нет, с тобой все в порядке, Джей. Ты хороший боец и хороший человек. И мне не нужны проверки, чтобы тебе доверять, — серьезно проговорил Кастиэль, искренне глядя на девушку.

— Я очень ценю это, правда, — поспешила уверить его охотница. — Конечно, должны быть люди, которым ты можешь верить, и мне очень приятно, что я вхожу в их число. Но, знаешь... у людей есть пословица – доверяй, но проверяй. 

— Хорошая пословица, — грустно заметил Кас. — Жаль, что я это понял слишком поздно, — с этими словами он вздохнул и уставился в окно, откинув голову на подголовник сиденья.

Девушку смутило направление, которое принял этот разговор, хотя она понимала, что вряд ли сейчас может чем-то помочь загрустившему другу. Но можно было как будто невзначай попробовать поискать музыку, чтобы его приободрить. Она покрутила ручку приемника, перебирая радиостанции. Старый добрый Боб Марли со своими расслабленно-позитивными напевами пришелся как раз кстати. По крайней мере через какое-то время, не переставая смотреть в окно, Кас слегка улыбнулся уголком рта, слушая, как три маленькие птички обещали, что все до последней мелочи будет хорошо. Боковым зрением заметив это, Джей и сама немного успокоилась.

Вскоре они проехали мимо указателя, гласившего «Мюррей. 20 миль», и Кас спросил, большой ли это город.

— Нет, в общем такой... средний, — отозвалась Джей. — Дальше уже недалеко Солт-Лейк-Сити — вот он большой. А что?

— У меня есть одна идея...

Так как останавливаться в большом городе не показалось им удачной затеей, идея Каса нашла свое воплощение все-таки в Мюррее, в заведении под названием «Дзен Тату». Суровый мастер подозрительно оглядел енохианские символы, которые Кас аккуратно написал черным маркером на листке бумаги, выданном ему грозным на вид художником. Глубокомысленно хмыкнув, мастер молча кивнул Касу на кресло и буркнул:

— Черная — пятьдесят баксов. Цветная — семьдесят. 

— Черная подойдет, — сказал Кас, осторожно устраиваясь и стараясь не наступить на окружавшие кресло провода.

— У вас же скидка на парные тату, правильно? — спросила Джей у неразговорчивого мастера, который перебирал баночки с краской на столе в противоположном углу комнаты.

— Две черных — восемьдесят, — лаконично сообщил мрачный деятель искусства, надевая перчатки и заправляя машинку...

 

— Кас, ну зачем ты пытался рассказать мастеру, что значит эта надпись? Какое еще любовное стихотворение на иврите? — смеялась Джей, когда они вышли из салона. — Он ведь и не спрашивал, просто делал свою работу. И вообще, вдруг он знает иврит?

— Ну, ты же сама говорила, что люди часто делают парные татуировки, чтобы подчеркнуть свое единство. Я подумал, что нужно сказать ему что-нибудь в этом роде, чтобы избежать подозрений, раз мы скрываемся, — старательно разъяснил Кас. 

— Ладно, теперь это уже неважно, раз это заклинание скрыло нас от всех ангелов. Вообще отличная идея, надо было нам раньше просто маркером его на себе написать. 

— Да, надо было… — Кас с опаской дотронулся до повязки у себя на боку. — Но раз до этого момента нас опять не выследили, теперь шансы у них практически нулевые.

— Это просто отлично! — Джей поморщилась, когда случайно задела локтем свою такую же повязку под рубашкой. — Только советую тебе, если еще когда-нибудь соберешься убедительно соврать — не трогай свое лицо, это сразу выдает!

— Хм… Это любопытно, — заметил Кас, и у него сразу зачесался нос.

 

...Несколько часов в Мюррее у них ушло на то, чтобы перекусить в кафе и запастись едой в дорогу, купить Касу новый свой собственный телефон, снять наличные с нескольких фальшивых кредиток Джей и поменять машину. Последнее, по мнению Джей, было необходимо, чтобы отвести возможные подозрения полиции от угнанного в Тринидаде форда, который уже могли объявить в розыск. Купленный за наличные подержанный коричневый седан был абсолютно легален и чист, насколько это было возможно, учитывая происхождение документов новой владелицы. Стерев отпечатки пальцев в форде и перегрузив вещи в новоприобретенное транспортное средство, по пути из города они задержались только в уличной фотобудке, чтобы сфотографироваться и на всякий случай сделать Касу документы позже. Впрочем, без совместного фото на память тоже не обошлось, правда, уже после того, как Касу удалось добиться нужного выражения лица. Первое было слишком грозным, второе — чрезмерно улыбающимся, а третье испортила сама Джей, пытаясь поправить ему воротник рубашки. Вручив Касу пачку отпечатанных фотографий, она направилась к машине.

В начале седьмого вечера они выехали из Мюррея и направились в объезд Солт-Лейк-Сити к шоссе 80. Кас предложил было остаться переночевать в городе, понимая, что Джей устала вести машину после практически бессонной ночи, но охотница посчитала, что лучше будет отъехать на максимально возможное расстояние от места, где их след для вероятных преследователей терялся, а отдохнуть потом.

— Я в порядке, — успокоила его Джей после того, как они примерно час проехали по скоростному шоссе, — еще часа четыре-пять могу ехать абсолютно спокойно. 

— Хорошо, Джей, я не буду спорить, — согласился Кас, понимая, что переубедить ее вряд ли удастся, хотя все же констатировал: — Но у тебя синяки под глазами от недосыпания.

— Ха! — отмахнулась девушка. — Между прочим, у тебя тоже вид не самый свежий. Поспал в машине час, а то и меньше.

Кас начал сосредоточенно ощупывать свое лицо, и она торопливо добавила:

— То есть ты, конечно, в принципе — просто загляденье... Но и ты и сам устал. Так что хватит обо мне волноваться, хоть я это и ценю, и лучше тащи сюда кофе — он на заднем сиденье. 

Кастиэль перегнулся назад и достал термос с кофе, при этом уронив пол свой новый телефон и поспешно кладя его обратно во внутренний карман куртки. 

— Ты его уже включил? — спросила Джей, кивая упавший на пол салона мобильник и беря из рук Каса металлический стаканчик с уже остывающим кофе.

— Нет. Пока не вижу необходимости, — Кас опустил взгляд и нахмурился. 

— Я думала, ты захочешь позвонить своим друзьям, — предположила охотница, прихлебывая кофе. — Дину, например… Ему, наверное, было интересно узнать, как у тебя дела.

— Если бы ему было нужно что-то узнать, он бы позвонил тебе. Не хочу лишний раз его беспокоить.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он сохранит твой номер. Давай, Кас, позвони! Он же твой друг и наверняка волнуется. Ты же на него не обижаешься? — Джей хитро прищурилась и отдала Касу пустой стаканчик. 

— Конечно же нет! 

Он взял стаканчик, налил себе кофе и, быстро выпив его почти залпом, включил телефон и набрал номер, который помнил наизусть.

— Алло, — послышался в трубке усталый знакомый голос.

— Дин! Здравствуй, это…

— Кас! Дружище, это ты! — голос Дина сразу зазвучал громче и потеплел от улыбки, и Кас, почувствовав это, расслабился и мягко улыбнулся сам. – Хорошо, что ты объявился! А то я не мог дозвониться до Джойс.

Громкость в новом телефоне Каса еще не была отрегулирована, поэтому она услышала, что сказал Дин, и с удивленной гримасой достала свой телефон из кармана куртки.

— Чертов аккумулятор! — вполголоса обругала она не вовремя отрубившийся мобильник и с виноватым выражением лица взглянула на Каса. В ответ он подмигнул, чем немного удивил охотницу, и продолжил разговор.

— У нас тут просто небольшая техническая проблема с… аккумулятором. А вообще более-менее все хорошо.

— Так, более-менее? Кас, ты знаешь, что это значит совсем не «все хорошо»? А ну-ка, давай рассказывай! — забеспокоился Дин.

— Ну, в общем… вчера ночью нас выследили, и нам пришлось уехать из дома Джей в Тринидаде.

— Вот черт! Вы там хоть целы? Кто это был, ангелы?

Кас вопросительно посмотрел на выглядывающую из-под воротника куртки Джей повязку, но она молча подняла большой палец вверх. Кас непонимающе склонил голову в сторону, и тогда она полушепотом пояснила: 

— Нормально, все отлично.

— Все отлично! — повторил в трубку Кас, повторяя и запоминая жест. — Это был один ангел, мы успешно отразили атаку. Джей молодец.

Девушка улыбнулась, глядя на Каса, и шутливо задрала нос.

— Уф, ну ладно, — облегченно выдохнул Дин. — Вы там будьте осторожны, хорошо? – И уже снова с улыбкой полюбопытствовал: — А «Джей» — это сокращение от «Джойс»?

— Да, это короткое имя, для друзей. Мы очень подружились за эти дни, — с этими словами Кас облизнул губы, и его скулы слегка порозовели.

— Ого! — лукаво воскликнул Дин, озаренный догадкой. – И насколько это вы подружились?

Девушка напряженно выпрямила спину и прищурилась, продолжая невольно подслушивать становящийся несколько неловким разговор. Пока Кас, смутившись еще больше, пытался найти подходящие слова, одновременно пытаясь уменьшить громкость, Дин продолжал:

— Да ты не подумай, Кас, я ведь только «за»! Ты молодчина, отлично адаптируешься! Моя школа даром не проходит! Только, я надеюсь, ты там не забываешь о безопасности?

Джей от возмущения вытаращила глаза и открыла рот. Наконец-то у Каса получилось настроить громкость, и он, умиротворяюще махая рукой негодующей охотнице, с нотками некоторой досады в голосе выпалил в трубку:

— Конечно, Дин, я не забываю о безопасности! У меня есть ангельский клинок! 

— Что-что у тебя есть?.. — послышался несколько обескураженный вопрос и последовавшее за ним глуповатое хихиканье.

— Так, ребята, с меня хватит! — не выдержала Джей. — Во первых, Дин, я тебя слышу, хотя и не уверена, что хочу этого сейчас, а во-вторых, у меня тоже есть ангельский клинок! — выдала она гневную тираду. — Кас, можно?

Кастиэль растерянно протянул телефон охотнице, она быстро нажала какую-то кнопку и отдала телефон обратно.

— Вот теперь ты на громкой связи, Дин, и можешь говорить все, что твоей душе угодно. Без всякого стеснения, как раз, как ты умеешь. 

— Оу… Джойс, я… кхем… Джей... Я прошу прощения! — раздалось из трубки. — Я ж не в обиду, я просто… 

— Ну да, просто абсолютно совесть потерял, хочешь сказать? — с кривой ухмылкой задала в общем-то риторический вопрос Джей. — Я думала, ты серьезный добропорядочный охотник… 

— Да, Дин, — вступил в разговор вновь обретший дар речи Кас, — это было несколько неприлично. Вернее, даже очень.

— Кхм… — нарочито торжественно прочистил горло Дин и серьезно продолжил. — Я правда прощу прощения. Просто… очень рад… за вас. Вот честно. Здорово. Чудно!

— Ладно, проехали, — пробормотала Джей и добавила уже более добродушно: — Надеюсь, мы с тобой еще встретимся, и я буду иметь честь надрать тебе задницу. 

Дин и Кас по очереди вздохнули с облегчением.

— Как дела у Сэма? — после короткой паузы спросил Кас.

— А у Сэма все путем, — бодро ответил Дин, радуясь смене темы. — Иезикиил не смог исцелить его сразу, но постепенно он справляется. Сэму намного лучше.

— Что ж, это замечательно. Передавай привет Сэму и мое почтение Иезикиилу. Я рад, что он вам помогает. 

— Обязательно передам. А куда вы направляетесь? 

— Если планы не поменяются, едем в Орегон, — ответила Джей. — Там у одного моего друга есть хижина в лесу, отличное убежище. Планы ведь не меняются?

— Эм… Думаю, пока нет. Кас, я тебе все объясню, когда смогу, ладно? 

— Хорошо, Дин, не волнуйся. Я верю тебе и могу подождать, пока ты будешь готов объяснить, почему мне пока нельзя к вам. Главное, чтобы у вас с Сэмом было все хорошо, — искренне проговорил Кас с теплой улыбкой.

— Дин, там, куда мы едем, у нас может не быть постоянной связи, — предупредила охотница. — Так что не удивляйся, если не сможешь дозвониться — тут уже мой аккумулятор будет ни при чем. Места там глухие. Мы тебе сбросим координаты на всякий случай.

— Окей, я понял. Постарайтесь надолго не пропадать, ладно?

— Мы постараемся, Дин. Береги себя и Сэма, — сказал Кас, заканчивая разговор.

— И ты тоже себя береги! Хотя ты в же надежных руках, да? 

— Пока, Дин! — нараспев подытожила Джей, и Кас нажал на отбой.


End file.
